Girls und Matoran
by NuclearAlchmist
Summary: COLLAB W./SEEKERMEEKER In the middle of GuP der Film, the Oarai girls and friends are teleported to an alt. world where nations are Self-aware, are embodied as... balls... and live along with the 6 tribes of Matoran. In the Process, 6 of the girls obtain powers over each element. How will the world react to their arrival? And wha happens when the Toa Mata arrive? CANCELLED
1. Prologue: Legend of the BIONICLE

NuclearAlchmist: Hello, Everyone! Sorry for being out for over a year, School and general life caught up with me. Hehe… Well, I suppose I should explain what you are about to read. SeekerMeeker and I have been working on this since late December. He isn't here because he has his own daily schedule and has to work on Girls Wild Rise: Endangered Warfare, which is his own work. I recommend you check it out if you are interested in a fantasy twist on Girls und Panzer.

Oh, and also watch some of Brains4Breakeast's videos on YouTube to see what I mean by "Polandball" down below.

Anyways, enough talking, let's get-

Gendo (From NGE): Excuse me, but where did Southampton go?

NuclearAlchmist: It's not here, Mr. Ikari. AND THIS IS NOT THE RIGHT FANFICTION, GO MIND YOUR OWN BUSINESS!

Gendo: …How rude. You are well aware that I can sue you, correct?

NuclearAlchmist: Yes, I am aware, but are YOU aware that I can call my security, Hydraxon, and have him arrest you?

[Surprised, he considers his options for a moment, then walks away]

NuclearAlchmist: …Sorry, Gendo does that every so often, even though I've toold him that "Nights to Remember" is now on indefinite hiatus until further notice.

Anyways, as I was saying, let's get this fanfiction going.

…

WARNING: Bionicle and Polandball SHARE a common universe, just so you're not confused.

Also: 1 year to us (humans) is 365 MONTHS to the Country-balls.

Also, please don't be turned off by long lines of dialogue, as there are a few in this chapter. In case you are, please turn around and look at another story. NOW.

You have been warned.

* * *

1863, Indian Territory, USA...

[USA-ball is training his state-balls to fight against the rebelling CSA-ball near some ruins. After successfully capturing the Mississippi River, the Confederate Territory is cut in half. USA ball plans on reclaiming Texas-ball in one large offensive move. He paces back and forth in front of Kentucky-ball, Ohio-rawr, New York-ball, West Virginia-ball and Wisconsin-ball, who are lined up side-to-side like an actual army regiment would be. Meanwhile, Kansas-ball is studying nearby ruins, something that USA-ball completely fails to notice. The ruins consist of a spire nearly identical to the Washington Monument, except that it was dark grey, half the size, and that it has symbols all over the sides of it. A circular area surrounding the spire of about 25 ft. is made of the same material (which archeologists have been unable to identify), and also has the same symbols. In the edges of the circle are 6 smaller, identical spires to the central one, except round at the edges, and (again) covered in symbols all over.]

USA: Boys, we are at the verge of an event that can change the course of this war. We have the enemy cut in half. This is our chance to take them- (USA-ball notices Kansas-ball (Finally!)) Kansas! *Yelling* Get back over here! You need to know what our objective is!

Kansas: (Looks over towards the others, half-shouting) Dad, I thought I told you that I am taking a break from the front lines. I'm using this time to research these ancient ruins. (he turns to face a 7-ball (Native American), who's holding some tools for him) with some help of the townspeople, of course. Can you not mind your own business?

USA: Do you think we have time for SIGHTSEEING? We have a war to fight! Now I'll say it again; get back here and LISTEN to what I have to say!

[Right there and then, a scout, who looks exactly like USA-ball, but much smaller, smaller than even the State-balls, comes running towards USA-ball from the side.]

Union Scout: Sir! We have confederate troops approaching from the south! And they look like they are ready to fire their cannons at any moment!

[cue 5 seconds of stunned silence from everyone]

New York: 00 … (breaks the silence) Well F**k me.

USA: (he turns to face the state-balls present (bar Kansas)) Ok boys, Defensive Positions! *beat* Again! We have a change of plans; Keep those damn slave holders from capturing this base at all costs! [he starts walking right towards the confederate armies]

Wisconsin: Wait, Sir!

USA: [briefly turns around to face the state-balls] I am going to have some personal business with Texas. [cue: sounds of cannon fire and high-pitched screeching noises] Oh, and brace for the artillery and cannon fire! [said cannon fire starts hitting their base.]

[Music cue: Sariel by Two Steps From Hell]

[We then cut to where the incoming Cannon fire is coming from, which is only about 450 yards away. We see confederate soldiers (who, like the American scout, are very small balls, except with the CSA flag on them instead of the Union flag) manning them, with a rouge Texas-ball commanding them. 2 Months earlier, (in human time, only 2 days, as a day in human time is equal to 30 Days in this world), he had been told by a visiting Native American that he would have bad luck after he bought an artifact to keep for himself. Texas-ball did not heed her warning; Just 'days' later, the union armies secured the entire Mississippi River, cutting him off from CSA-ball.

[He has heard rumors that the union base is standing right on top of some powerful otherworldly weapon that could change the tide of the war. CSA-ball wouldn't believe this, but Texas-ball, having been foretold of bad luck, and his contacts with him severed when the river was captured, is desperate, and believes the rumors. A confederate field marshal runs up aside him.]

Confederate Marshal: (shouting over the cannon fire) Sir, are you sure that this weapon you talk about is here!?

Texas: (also shouting, in his own accent) Affirmative, mate. I'm a-sure of it! As soon as I give the signal, yer troops will storm the outpost and-

USA: (in the distance) SOOONNN!

Texas: *sigh* Oh boy… looks like he wants to 'teach me a lesson' again. [he faces the marshal] Take over for me.

Confederate Marshal: (confused) What? 'Take over?' What do ya mean 'Take over'? [without answering him, Texas-ball goes to confront his adopted father. Meanwhile, the union armies start firing back on the confederates.] … God help us. (The marshal screams to his men over the loud "cracks" of rifle and cannon fire from both sides) Men! Give the boss some cover!

Confederate Soldier-balls: Affirmative, Sir!

[we cut back to USA-ball confronting Texas-ball in the middle of the battlefield. Around them, both armies clash.]

USA: You sure are quite a rebellious fellow, son. However, that will not save you from what's coming from me.

Texas: Dad, why can't ya just let us go on with our normal lives? Seriously though, just what is wrong with holding ya own property?

USA: Because that 'property' of yours is people. People are NOT property. My constitution states that all men are equal, that includes slaves. The only reason we kept slavery was that, back in the day, it was vital to our economy. But son, times have changed once again. Our economy is industrialized, and the inhumane ownership of Africans cannot be tolerated anymore. Now, I am going to give you this one chance, son. We can either do this the easy way… (pulls out a rifle from behind his back) or the hard way.

Texas: (pulls out his own rifle) I think I would prefer the latter. (cocks his rifle) Bring it on.

[The two of them promptly start running towards each other. When they met (more like run into each other), Texas-ball is pushed back by USA-ball, who is much heavier. BUT, before they can actually start fighting, the ground they are standing on suddenly gives way, resulting in them falling into what looks at first glance to be a sinkhole.

[Cue the music stopping abruptly, with a Record Needle Scratch to accompany it]

[ "…" is the common reaction from both sides. The state-balls are especially stunned, even Kansas-ball, who was watching from the view of the ruins.]

Kentucky: …If we are in a novel, right now, …this is anti-climactic.

[After a short pause, the union and confederate armies then get back to fighting.

[Cue the music starting up AGAIN.]

[Unbeknownst to most of them, the scriptures in the ruins start so glow a dim yellow…

[We cut back to USA-ball and Texas-ball falling through the ground, before hitting a hard surface. It has symbols laid out all over the place, and said symbols are also glowing the same dim yellow as the ruins Kansas-ball is at.

[However, the 2 just start fighting as if nothing happened.

[We then cut back to Kansas-ball, who's trying to make sense of what the ruins are doing.]

Kansas: (in breath-taken surprise) Holy Rodeo in the white house…

Native American: (also in shock) I-it's glowing… The whole thing is glowing. Could the gods be angry at us?

Kansas: I highly doubt there's even a God, to be honest. I'm actually starting to believe these ruins were made by Matoran. One thing's certain: I do not like where this is going.

Native American: (terrified) Me neither, boss. I'd say we'd get out of here.

Kansas: (nervous) Agreed.

[the two promptly drop their materials and tools and start running away from the ruins, and in a direction away from the fighting.

[Meanwhile, USA-ball and Texas-ball are still fighting. This eventually stops when, right out of the blue, another sizably large portion of the celling gives way and falls on top of Texas-ball. After the dust settles, Texas-ball tries to lift the debris, only for USA-ball to then sit right on it, with him still underneath.]

USA: You do realize that I am too heavy for your strength to carry, right?

Texas: *grunting* I'm-a well aware. Now when are ya going to get off'a me?

USA: When you surrender.

Texas: (visibly offended) Like hell I'd do that! [we hear a notable CRACK] AUGH! *winces in pain as his spine/backbone starts to give out* Okay, okay… ya win ... *grunts* dad.

USA: Finally!

[he proceeds to get off of the pile of rubble on top of Texas-ball, who barely manages to lift it off of himself. Texas-ball is visibly weakened, with a few notable cuts on his skin, and only just able to stand (emphasis on 'just'). Trying to regain his balance, he leans against one of the ruin's walls, pressing a hidden button that… well… activates what's apparently a conveyer belt built into the floor. A 'crate' built into the wall opens up, revealing several objects that appear to be large bullets the size of an OTL tank ammo round, with major differences being that they had some kind of antenna in top of them, and, like the rest of the site, was covered in symbols all around except for the 'dome' of the object. They are picked up by the conveyer belt, which starts to move them directly towards an opening that perfectly matched the shape of their outlines. USA-ball cautiously picks up one of them as the conveyer belt passes by him. He is confused as to what they are.]

USA: What exactly are these (artillery) shells supposed-

[the objects on the conveyer belt enter the opening, and with a flash, disappear when they are completely through. Something clicks inside USA-ball's (admitting dull) brain, and he starts picking up as many of them as he can. He manages to get only 5 of them.]

USA: … I need Kansas to see this.

* * *

LATER...

[After they manage to contact their soldiers above, the battle ends; the Confederate army under Texas-ball's command surrender to the Union (albeit off-screen). We then cut to Kansas-ball and the Native American from earlier inspecting one of the 5 objects that were not taken into the opening in the wall]

Kansas: Amazing… (He turns to face USA-ball) I have not seen anything like this ever before. Dad, where did you get these?

USA: Over there. (he points to the open 'crate') These are all I managed to get off the moving floor* before the rest went through there. (as he talks, his finger moves to point along the Conveyer belt, into the opening in the wall where it ends.)

Native American: (he walks up to the State-ball and Country-ball) Really?

USA: That's what I saw. If you ask Texas, he would tell you the same thing… if he was not in temporary prison. [Briefly cut to Texas-ball in prison.]

Texas: …I hate this. [Cuts away from Texas-ball]

Native American: Well, Grand-boss, I have already checked over there and that hole's empty.

[he shows the two the hole in the wall, and sure enough, there is nothing behind the opening.]

[they look on in disbelief.]

USA: (speaks flatly) …what?

Kansas: I do not believe it. *beat* They disappeared? [after thinking about it for a moment, Kansas-ball comes with a possible answer] …Dad, this might sound crazy, but I think we found ourselves a miniature teleporter.

USA: Really? Then where would the 'shells' go to?

Kansas: *sweatdrops* That's… what I'll need to figure out. Oh, and I think 'canisters' would be a better term for these (referring to the ammo shell-shaped objects).

[just then, a union messenger boy drops into the scene, and runs up to USA-ball. He gets in there via a rope being hung down the hole in the 'celling' that is pulled by union troops to lower/raise equipment, people, and supplies to/from the ground above.]

Union Messenger boy: Sir! General Grant reports that the enemy is advancing towards Gettysburg, sir!

USA: (confused) Uh... WHICH Gettysburg are you talking about, boy?

Union Messenger Boy: The town of Gettysburg in Pennsylvania's clay**, sir.

USA: Very well then, I will be on my way. (He briefly turns to face Kansas-ball) You can find out how this place 'ticks' on your own, son. (USA-ball heads towards the 'exit') The war we are fighting will not be won on its own. We will end this once, and for all. Then we can focus on this.

* * *

1 HUMAN YEAR (30.417 COUNTRY-BALL YEARS) LATER, IN ANOTHER REALITY…

* * *

5:00 PM, Oarai Girl's School Carrier, just days after the match with Black Forest Peak…

[we are shown the Oarai Student Council office, where we see said council walking in after another day of school. However, it is only three people, all girls (since this a girl's academy, after all). One of them, Anzu, is short, and red-haired, another, named Momo (Japanese for 'Peach'), is a little taller than average for her age (about 17), with short, black hair and a monicule. The third, named Yuzuko, was brown-haired, and had it tied up in a ponytail.]

Momo: *voice fades in* … It's hard to believe we actually did it.

Yuzuko "Yuzu": It was difficult, and we had our doubts…

Anzu: Well, the job is done, so -hm? [She notice a crate sitting alongside the mail slot, about a meter in length, and ½ a foot in width and height. It has a letter right beside it that says "to Anzu" on it.] What's this?

Yuzu: (the Brunette looks at the side of it, and the crate has the name of a specific Italian-themed school on it.) Prez, the stamping says it's from Anzio...

Momo: … And it has a letter with it.

Anzu: Then we'll see what it is. [Yuzu and Momo proceed to open the crate, revealing one of the 'canisters' from before. As they do so, the short-statured President proceeds to open the letter and read it aloud.

[It went as follows]:

Dear Anzu_

Here's a gift for winning the national tournament. Congrats!_

If you are wondering what this even is, well, I don't know! Pepperoni found a dozen of these in our storage shed about a year ago, and they've been sitting around until recently. That's because we've only now figured out what to do with them; we're sending one to you to make up for our… absence at the finals. We have no idea what the dangers of messing with this are, so handle it with extreme care!

Sincerely, _

I'll Duce Anchovy_

…

Momo: (she inspects the object) A gift? This looks more like an artifact!

Anzu: If it is, then I guess we can just put it on display.

Momo: P-president!?

Yuzu: (concerned) Um, are you sure about that, Anzu?

Anzu: Relax, things will be okay. We'll make sure that nobody messes with it, promise?

Yuzu: … Okay, then.

* * *

20 DAYS (1 ⅔ COUNTRY-BALL YEARS) LATER...

* * *

7:00 PM, same place as before, 14 hours before the carrier is set to be towed away to a scrapyard…

Momo: We need to make sure that we get as much stuff out of here as we can. This is ... our history.

Anzu: *promptly sits down hard in an office chair* I'm taking this!

[as Momo sighs in frustration, they notice the canister still up on display.]

Yuzu: Umm, what are we going to do with this again?

Anzu: That? Let's see-

?: [a voice suddenly speaks inside Anzu's head without any Warning] Take the artifact with you.

Anzu: (thinking) Eh?

?: Take the artifact with you.

Anzu: (thinking, confused) Wait, what are you? Why do you want me-?

?: Just take it with you, and all will be well.

Anzu: *sigh* We'll take that as well.

Yuzu: Alright, Prez.

* * *

5 DAYS(MONTHS) LATER, IN ANOTHER REALITY…

* * *

...

NuclearAlchmist: I hate to interrupt now, but I need to let you know something important, and that important thing is concerning Matoran. Specifically, WHAT Matoran actually are, in case you aren't a Bionicle G1 fan reading this.

Matoran are aliens that came to the Country-ball world 29 human years before the battle we've just seen earlier, and have since lived (relatively) peacefully alongside them. They are Robot-like at first glance, but when you take a closer look, you will find that they do have SOME organs, meaning that they have to eat, drink, and breathe like us humans. Each Matoran wears something called a Kanohi. Kanohi are masks that the Matoran wear to cover their true faces, and there are different types of them. HOWEVER, if a Matoran is parted from his/her Kanohi for a specific length of time, then he/she will fall into a coma and die. *beat* Maybe. It depends on the Matoran's willpower. As for their height, they are rather… squat, only around 125cm tall on average.

… Now back to the story.

...

* * *

Ta-Koro, Danish Iceland…

[The first thing we see is Turaga Vakama meditating, as if expecting someone. Sure enough, someone does enter the Turaga's hut. It is a Ta-Matoran, wearing a blue Mask of strength (of course, Matoran masks have no power whatsoever), who comes in quietly, before asking the Turaga a question.]

?: Turaga Vakama, what is it that you summon me for?

Vakama: [he stops meditating, gets up on his feet, and turns to face the Ta-Matoran directly] So, you respond to my call once again, Chronicler? This time I don't ask you to record an event. Instead, Takua, I ask you to do a certain task for me.

Takua: What would that task be, Turaga? [he looks on puzzled, as Vakama grabs some glowing stones, 6 in total. Each one glowed a different color; red, blue, white, grey, green and brown.]

Vakama: I ask you to take these Toa stones, and bring them to Kini Nui. There, you must put these into the ancient control panel, and everything else will take care of itself.

Takua: (as Vakama hands the stones over to him, something clicks inside his head) Wait. Turaga, do you mean that it is finally-

Vakama: Yes, Chronicler, the time has come for the Toa to appear… (He speaks with a mix of certainty and desperation in his voice.)

[In the past few Countryball years, tensions between the rival countries of Europe have risen to an alarming degree, highlighted by the Moroccan Crisis*** just 2 days(months) earlier. To make matters worse, Rahi attacks on Matoran and Ball citizens have risen nearly to the point that the Koro Guards are unable to fight them off, and the armies of the Countryballs have begun to seriously consider intervention.]

Vakama: We need them now more than ever. Time is short, Takua, now go!

[Takua Proceeds to do just that, running in the direction of Kini Nui.]

* * *

MEANWHILE...

* * *

Somewhere in Japan, just before the match with Selection University...

Referee: The match between Selection University and Ooari Girl's Academy will now begin!

Miho: (Speaking directly to Alice) Let's have a good ma- *interrupted*

?: HALT!

[Music cue: Gakuentoiro Desu! from Girls und Panzer der Film OST]

[A Tiger 1 and [insert other German tank names here] come to a stop a short distance away from Miho. Someone then comes out of the Tiger, wearing the Oarai normal school uniform. To her surprise, it was none other than her older sister, Maho. from one of the other tanks came a silver-haired girl about her own age, also wearing the school uniform. Despite that, Miho also recognized her; it was Erika, Black Forest Peak's second-in-command.]

Maho: Maho Nishizumi, Commander of Black Forest Peak's Tankery team.

Erika: Erika Itzumi, ditto.

Maho: 22 members on temporary transfer to Oarai. (she held up the transfer papers as proof)

[Immediately, their Teams appear on the Scoreboard under Ooari's side, slightly leveling out the 30-12 balance to 30-15. We then cut to Shiho Nishizumi, who is apparently unsurprised by this turn of events.]

Ms. Shimada: Shiho, you look unsurprised about this.

Shiho: I had to expect that Maho would do something about her sister's current situation, so I suppose this would be her own response.

Shimada: Really? By the looks of it, (she points out onto the field before them...) I don't think it was just her. (... towards 3 tanks from Saunders also headed towards the Oarai team.)

[Cut to the inside of the Saunders lead tank]

Kay: (Over the P.A.) We are here and ready to go!

[we then see that Pravda also had their share of reinforcements, consisting of an IS-2, two IS-1's and a KV-2.]

Katyusha: Nonna! Why couldn't we be here first!? Do we really have to be the last ones here!?

Nonna: You wanted to take a nap, in which you overslept, and then you Said that we should arrive fashionably late; don't blame me for this.

[The short-statured tyrant could only growl in frustration. We then cut from them over to a small group of tanks from St. Gloriana, led by a [insert lead tank here].]

Darjeeling: Yesterday's foes are today's friends... That's what they say.

Orange Pekoe: So then, why are we dressed up in Oarai's uniform?

Darjeeling: Because everybody wanted to try.

[cut then to an Italian Cv-33 rapidly Approaching]

Chiyomi: (through a miniature P.A. system installed in the tankette) ATTENTION LADIES OF OOARAI, THE LITTLE DUCE HAS ARRIVED- [cut to inside, where we see that she has crammed 3 people into the tankette, although it was only meant for 2, those people being herself, Pepperoni, and Carpaccio. All I will say to describe the inside was that it was crowded. Chiyomi was screaming through the mic.]-from the land of pasta-

Pepperoni: *interrupts her commander* Duce, could you please stop elbowing me?

Carpaccio: (adds onto the bluenette's point) Yeah, Anchovy, this was built for 2 people, not 3. Plus, your massive twin tails are blocking my view, I can't see where we're going!

[visibly annoyed by her interruption, she drops the mic. and responds to her accomplices.]

Chiyomi: Then what do you expect me to do about it!?

Pepperoni: To remove that wig of yours!

Chyomi: This is not a wig!

Pepperoni: Oh, yeah? [she then proceeds to pull on one of her afore mentioned twin tails. All that did, however, was pull Chyomi's entire head towards her side of the vehicle, causing her to realize she WASN'T wearing a wig after all] Uh... Sorry?

Chiyomi: Why, you little-

[cut back to the outside of the Cv33, which then visibly rocks side to side before coming to a halt right in front of the Ooari team. We then proceed to see the Jatkosota team approaching]

Aki (through her broadcast network): BT-42 of Jatkosota is here.

Aki: (to her commander) Guess we're here to help, after all.

Mika: We're not really here to help, merely carried here by the wind.

[We then cut to the Chi-Ha-Tan Team approaching, with a sizable amount of tanks.]

Nishi: Don't worry, 22 brave steel lions are here to help you- *gets cut off*

Darjeeling: (Over the radio) Nishi Kinuyo, may I remind you that you only needed to bring 6 of them?

Nishi: Oh, sorry! I think we got our intel mixed up. (speaks to 14 of the accompanying teams) Fuduka, {states the names of 4 other tank commanders, (I don't know their names)}, stay with me. The rest of you turn around and go back!

Fuduka & 4 others: Right!

[We then cut back to Shiho, while we hear that MEXT official complaining over the phone whether or not it was legal for other tanks to join the match in the background. Shiho, however...]

Shiho: (Looks visibly surprised) … I did not see that coming…

Shimada: I don't think anyone did.

[Cut to Alice]

Referee: Madam, are you okay with this?

Alice: Yes, I am. Besides, it would make this more interesting.

Referee: Understood, Ms. Shimada.

****[we then switch to Alice's teammates, the infamous "Bermuda Trio", who are conversing nearby.]

Azumi: Well, our rival has gained 22 more tanks.

Megumi: To be honest, I actually like that; now, this battle is fair and fun.

Azumi: How did she get the tanks?

Megumi: Maybe she called them?

Rumi: No, remember that she walked towards us, assuming that she had just eight tanks?

Azumi: Ah, I remember.

Rumi: Guess a little bird or someone gave the tip, and all of her friends joined in.

Azumi: All it matters, however…

Megumi: …is that now that this battle is equal in numbers...

Rumi: …let's get through this battle, for our darling Alice Shimada-san!

* * *

MEANWHILE...

* * *

[we cut to Takua arriving at Kini Nui, there, he looks for the control panel that Vakama had mentioned]

Takua: [cue a montage of him searching every nook and cranny in Kini Nui, which lasts around 12 seconds] Ok, … I know the panel is here somewhere…

[The montage ends when Takua eventually finds a false wall, before said wall promptly falls on him]

Takua: Augh! What in the- (notices that the ancient control panel standing directly behind where the false wall had stood just a moment earlier) -… …oh.

* * *

MEANWHILE...

* * *

[we cut back to the GuP world, where the commanders of the Oarai 'Compound Team' (Inceptor57's original term) are about to meet to discuss their strategy. However, a specific someone wants to ask their sister about something first... She walks up to her when about to enter the tent, and gently puts her hand other sibling's shoulder.]

Miho: Eh? (she turns around to see Maho) Oh, Onee-chan! eh, … (brief awkward silence) …what is it?

Maho: (slightly hesitant) Miho, I want to talk to you about something (pauses, looks around to see if anyone else was watching. fortunately, there wasn't) … in private.

[they get to a spot where it was difficult for the other teams to see them]

Miho: What bothers you? You look… unsettled, Onee-chan.

Maho: … How do I put this to you? *sigh* I had … a rather strange dream last night.

Miho: Another one? [Maho used to have rather strange dreams when she was a Pre-teen, and she was quite unsettled by a few of them. Usually, they would quickly fade out of memory.]

Maho: Yes, but… this one was different. I can still remember what it was like... and what happened. I-it's as if it has been imprinted into my brain…

Miho: (now concerned by what her sister has just said) Tell me, what happened?

Maho: (partially surprised) You really want to know? (Miho nods in response) Alright then, here's what I remember…

[Music cue: MNOG Soundtrack: Quest for the Maska Theme]

...

? (voiceover): …Gather around, my friends, and let us again tell the Legend of the Bionicle.

In the time before time, the Great Spirit descended from the heavens, carrying us, the ones called the Matoran, to an island paradise. We were separate and without purpose, so the Great Spirit blessed us with the three virtues: Unity, Duty, and Destiny. We embraced these gifts and, in gratitude, we named our island home Metru Nui.

But our happiness was not to last. The Great Spirit's brother, Makuta, was jealous of these honors and betrayed him. Makuta cast a spell over the Great Spirit, Mata Nui, who fell into a deep slumber. Makuta's power dominated the land, as fields withered away, sunlight grew cold, and ancient values were forgotten. We fled our island home and scattered across the Globe. But Makuta still chased us wherever we settled, sending waves of darkness over the world.

Still, not all hope is lost. Legends told of six mighty heroes, the Toa, who would arrive to save Mata Nui. Time will reveal that these aren't simply myths - for the Toa will appear on the shores of the Continents. They will arrive with no memory, no knowledge of one another - but they have pledged to defend The World and its inhabitants against the darkness. …

(voiceover ends)

...

Maho: … and then, I was suddenly overtaken by an abrupt snowstorm, that came out of nowhere... that's when I woke up.

Miho: Um, I hate to do this now, but we should really get to the meeting.

Maho: Right, right. (Miho proceeds to walk towards the tent where the meeting is being held, with Maho following her.) Onee-chan, (Miho: Hm?) thank you.

[Music cue: stop]

* * *

MEANWHILE, IN ANOTHER REALITY...

* * *

[We cut back to Takua, who is putting the last stone, the brown one, into its slot in the control panel]

Takua: There, that should be it. [cue the console starting to glow a bright light] -Hm?

[both us (the audience) and Takua start hearing low-pitched mechanical noises. Instinctively, Takua starts running, giving himself a good distance of about 500 yards from Kini Nui. he then sees 6 pillars of light, one corresponding to each of the elements.

[Takua, simply breathtaking of the sight, however, has no idea what he has just set in motion...]

* * *

[we then cut back to the Matoran site in Oklahoma. There, we see Kansas-ball and Oklahoma-ball (formerly the Native American/7-ball earlier) working with some of the artifacts recovered, when someone drops into the site. Good news is, they have expected this someone to arrive.]

Kansas: (turns around to face the newly-arrived stranger) Hello. You must be Turaga Matau, if I am correct?

Matau: Yes, you are.

[like Vakama, Matau (pronounced MATT - OW) is a village leader. Instead of leading Ta-Koro, though, he leads Le-Koro instead, which is located on the Amazon River in Brazil.

[We then see 2 accompanying Le-Matoran drop down the same hole in the 'ceiling' without using the rope-&-pull system put up a human year earlier. The one to Matau's right lands upright, and on his feet. He wears a turquoise Mask of levitation (although, again, Matoran Kanohi masks don't hold any powers). His name is Kongu.

[The one to Matau's left, however, lands flat on his face. When he gets up, we see that he wears a green Mask of mind control. His name is Orkum.

[Matau Proceeds to walk over to where Oklahoma-ball is inspecting one of the 5 'canisters' that USA-ball managed to prevent from leaving.]

Matau: My, my, what do we have here?

Oklahoma: (turns to face Matau) We don't exactly know. BUT, we have a theory on what their purpose may be.

Matau: Then tell me, what is your 'theory'?

Kansas: [He proceeds to tell them that they think the 'canisters' were meant to carry messages throughout the world, and, quite possibly, other worlds beyond earth. All of this, however, is EXTREMELY complicated, so his explanation is deliberately played Fast-Forward] Now please remember, this is JUST a theory, not proven fact- (he is interrupted when the whole site begins to glow a bright light, similar to that at Kini Nui.) -huh? (he remembers something) Oh, not again.

Kongu: Again?

Oklahoma: This happened when we first uncovered this site 42 years ago!... How come it's happening again now?

Matau: (he too remembers something, from WAY back) Oh, of course! (silly me.) Do not panic, friends, for this is just the site becoming active once again!

Everyone else present: … what?

* * *

MEANWHILE, IN ANOTHER REALITY...

* * *

[we cut back to the Oarai student council, who are in the middle of their strategy overview with the other school commanders, or, more specifically, to inside of Anzu's backpack, where we see that it too is starting to glow. It is, again, inside her backpack, so nobody notices right away.

[Everyone present, however, are focused on another task: strategizing how to win against Selection University...]

Miho: ...so we will split up into 3 separate groups; Team Sunflower, Team Dandelion, and Team Morning Glory, which will be headed by Onee-chan- sorry, Maho, myself and Kay.

[Almost everyone in the room silently agrees to this, except for one person.]

Katyusha: These are all western-led, I don't think this is good enough of a strategy...

Nonna: (in response to her commander, who's riding on top of her shoulders) Are you implying that you should be in charge of one of the Teams?

Katyusha: *raises her voice slightly* What do you think will happen if I'm not!? [this provokes a death glare from Maho] ehh... Maybe next time.

Miho: (speaking directly the Child-size (don't tell her I said that) tyrant) If you want, you can be Second-in-Command for Sunflower Team.

Katyusha: Oh, really? Well, I can't say no to that offer!

Miho: The other teams will be sub-commanded by Darjeeling and Nishi.

Nishi: Understood! I will do anything necessary to achieve victory!

Darjeeling: (speaking in a calm, orderly tone) Now then, since we're done with the planning, this last part is terribly important: what will be the name of this operation?

* * *

[as multiple people start literally shouting what they thought it should be, we cut away from the tent to Alice, who has just finished briefing the other tank commanders on their own strategy.]

[She is calmly walking towards her Centurion, when she gets a strange... urge. One to meet briefly with the opposing team and wish them a good match. Although this would be normal at other matches, to Alice this one felt... rather unnatural. She couldn't resist it, and her mind seemed to be more one-tracked than usual.

[She was around halfway there when she noticed someone- no, 3 people, were following her. She stopped and turned around to face them, and sure enough, it was Megumi, Rumi, and Azumi.]

Alice: Why do you follow me?

Rumi: Well, we want to make sure you're safe, so why are YOU headed towards the other team?

Alice: (speaks flatly) A hunch. *beat* And if you mind, I would like it if you would leave me be for now.

[she then resumes walking towards the Oarai compound team, leaving the Bermuda trio startled and confused.]

Megumi: … … (Suddenly calls out to their 12-year old commander, after about 20 seconds of silence) Ok, fine! But just know that we're watching you from back here! (Rum & Azumi: WHAT!?) So? All we're doing is watching her from afar, but not in her personal space.

Azumi: (pauses, thinks) Well... she has recently been telling us that she feels we're too close to her most of the time... Fine, we'll do this instead. *Rumi just sighs*

[we cut to Alice right outside the tent, listening to the commanders inside finally settling on a mission name.]

Erika: ...What kind of name is that? It doesn't even make sense-

Maho: Do it. (Erika: Eh!?)

Miho: alright, Operation Bumpy is a go! Panzer Vor- *she is interrupted by an abrupt know on the 'door' of the tent. * Huh? C-come in.

[Alice Shimada walks into the tent. While the rest of the commanders (even Maho) are surprised, Anzu seems mostly unfazed.]

Alice: Greetings, Nishizumi Miho, and... (awkward silence as she notices that the others in the tent are just staring at her, surprised at her appearance) …everyone else.

* * *

MEANWHILE...

* * *

[we cut back to the Matoran site in Oklahoma-ball's clay**. we see Matau placing his left hand on the wall (his right hand is holding his tribal staff), and proceeds to say something]

Matau: The most handsome Toa. [Immediately, the wall opens up to reveal a control console behind it. It appeared to be made of stone, except for the screen, which glowed a lime green hue. On said screen, in black, were words. Words in the Matoran alphabet. Matau then proceeds to tell the following Le-Matoran and state-balls something else, this time in a much more serious tone] Do NOT ever speak of this.

Oklahoma: Let me guess. This is how you control these things (gestures to the 'canisters').

Matau: Precisely. [he goes up to the console, and, after a little bit of fiddling with the controls, sets the focus on the screen onto a specific canister.] From this control station, it is possible to REMOTELY control one of these probes, no matter where on this planet, or in this entire star system it is. For example-

[Matau promptly activates an icon on the panel, which immediately opens a sub-screen that shows us the surroundings of the probe controlled. When the image, initially very, VERY blurry, clears up, what we see is ... the inside of Anzu's backpack. Which is completely dark.]

Kansas: (Mildly disappointed) Darn, we cannot even see anything through these eyes that you apparently gave to the probe here. Is it possible to fix that?

Matau: Why, yes, it is.

[he then presses another icon on the panel, which activates a light on the probe so that the viewers (Oklahoma-ball, Kansas-ball, Kongu, Etc.) can see what's around it.

[What they see is surprising to them]

Kansas: wait… Sweet… Potato chips?

Oklahoma: (to Matau) Um, with all due respect, Turaga of Air, just WHERE are we seeing this from?

[before he can answer him, the screen suddenly flashes red, with a word written in the Matoran alphabet popping up on screen]

Oklahoma: Huh? what does it say now?

Kongu: (in a worried tone) … It says 'Error'… it's probably best to assume that something is off about that probe.

* * *

[we cut to inside of Anzu's backpack, where we see that the light on the probe is malfunctioning and giving off an impressive amount of sparks. Then, we see the inner fabric ignite, causing the whole sack to erupt in flames...]

Alice: I would like to- [... right by the chalkboard, out in the open.] -Hm?

[we see the girls present in the tank jump in surprise as the sudden fireball erupts, while the student council members jump out of the way to avoid the heat. The fireball quickly dies down in about 2 seconds, revealing the probe, actually the 'canister', to be completely intact (albeit still glowing), and the backpack, along with its other contents, reduced to smithereens. It only takes a few more seconds for Momo to recognize it, though]

Momo: Eh... Prez? (talking slightly pissed off) Why did you bring THAT with you?

Anzu: (startled, not knowing where to begin) Ehh… …Uhm…

* * *

[while things are... escalating... in the GuP world, it is being seen by those in Oklahoma, who are either 1: startled to the point they can't say anything, like, say, Orkum, or 2: in a panic, like Kansas-ball right about now.]

Kansas: HOLYSH*THOLYSH*T,WEHAVECONTACTWITHEXTRATERRESTRIALLIFEFORMSIHAVETOTELLFATHERIMMIDEATELY-****

Oklahoma: BOSS, CALM DOWN! (Kansas-ball proceeds to do just that, albeit still hyperventilating) We still have control over the situation!

Matau: (relieved) Well thank Mata Nui that they did not activate its self-defense mechanism. Or, worse, the Self-Destruct Protocol.

Kongu: Self-defense... what?

Matau: Well Kongu, do you remember before we left Le-Koro that I said giving elemental power to creatures other than Matoran will kill them? Combine that with the fact that we have now learned to store that immense amount of power. Just think of the ramifications of them, and you will have the answer.

Kongu: (he thinks for a few seconds before something clicks in his processor chip) …Oh. Cra-

[he gets cut off when we cut back to the Bermuda Trio]

* * *

Rumi: ... Okay, this is taking too long.

Azumi: Agreed.

Megumi: C'mon, let's get her and get this match going.

[the 3 of them proceed to he'd towards Oarai's tent. we then cut to the rest of Anglerfish Team in their Panzer IV F., who are waiting for their commander to finish up with the meeting.]

Saori: [we see the 4 girls waiting patiently... for about 5 seconds] Ugh, what's taking them so long!?

Hana: perhaps they are just taking longer than expected... (the tall girl looks down into the driver's position, where, sure enough, their driver was fast asleep) ... long enough for Mako to have a nap.

Saori: (as soon as Hana mentions it, Saori kicks the small, pessimistic driver, Mako, in the shoulder, hard, MULTIPLE TIMES in order to wake her up) *grunts* Wake up! This is no time for sleeping! (Mako *wakes up* eh?)

Yukari: (researching the tanks that Selection U. has on their team, when she notices something starts pouring into the air from the tent. That something was dark grey.) Smoke? What in the world?

[she gets out of the Panzer IV through her hatch, but not without the other girls noticing. they too get out (with Saori literally dragging Mako, nonetheless) and head towards the tent; Which we cut back inside of.]

Kay: So, let me get this straight… Chyomi gave this to them as a prize for winning the championships, (Chyomi: It's Duce Anchovy!) and you brought this here because of… a voice in your head that wouldn't stop nagging you otherwise… How does THAT make any sense?

Anzu: I'm telling you, that is exactly what happened! *sigh* Is anyone going to listen to me?

Momo: I've had enough of this. [she walks over to where the probe is then bends down to grab it...] This is taking us off track, and it needs to be- [... only for it to inexplicably electrocute her. Except... the 'electricity' was actually visible, and it gave off an aqua-blue look. Momo could only scream in pain as her body was enshrouded by this 'shock' from head to toe, paralyzing her instantaneously.]-AAAHHHHHHHHGH

[she falls onto the ground, unable to move, before we briefly cut back to Oklahoma, where we see the others watch the events unfold]

Matau: ...Speak of Makuta.

[the screen then shows a message. Although the State-balls couldn't read it, the Le-Matoran and Matau knew it read "Master Alarm: All Systems Malfunctioning"]

Matau: By the Great Spirit, (suddenly yells at Kongu) SHUT IT OFF!

Kongu: [repeatedly pressing the power button (indicated by the symbol on it) en rapid-fire] I'm already trying, Turaga, but it won't quick-answer*****!

[Cutting back to the girls, we see Alice instinctively step back a couple of feet, while she, and all of the other girls present could only watch in a mix of surprise and horror. Just then, the other members of the Anglerfish team arrive]

Yukari: Sorry, I hate to interrupt, but can you please- (she notices Momo lying on the round next to the probe, still being enveloped in blue 'electricity' that was coming from it) -...

[before anyone could answer her, the probe… … went berserk.]

* * *

[It shot out 5 more 'bolts' of colored 'electricity'. Almost instantly, they had their own victims.

[Miho could only watch as Maho was being strangled by white electricity, flat on the ground but twitching, as if she was trying to break free from its hold.

[Also, a red 'bolt' had reached just outside the tent and grabbed hold of Saori, causing her to shriek in pain before collapsing, and being enveloped in red 'electricity'.

[Mika, who had been silent the whole time until, now jumped in surprise and was stunned as two other commanders on her sides, Chyomi and Nishi, were struck by 'lightning bolts' of tan and green, respectively, before falling to the ground almost completely immobilized. Kay, who was also in Chyomi's vicinity, swore mildly as her old friend collapsed helplessly.

[Although not the least, the last 'bolt', which was black-brown, hit Katyusha right in the forehead. While the others were simply paralyzed, but still conscious, the enormous burst of pain was simply too much for her premature brain to handle, resulting in her near-instantaneously losing consciousness, and falling backwards off of Nonna's shoulders to the ground. It was a good thing that she was wearing her 'toaster' helmet she usually wore, otherwise, she'd have had a concussion.

[Darjeeling, caught off guard by all of this (which happened in a matter of about 3 seconds), unintentionally dropped her teacup in midst of the chaos that was ensuing around her.

[Their screams were also enough to attract the attention of a few others, such as Hippo team, Duck team, Rabbit team, as well as Alisa and Naomi (Kay's subordinates back in Saunders), the other Anzio students (Pepperoni & Carpaccio, the latter of whom was hanging out with Caesar), and Koume, a tank commander who was saved from drowning in her tank by Miho during last year's championships.

[By that time, the Bermuda Trio had arrived]

Megumi: Shimada-san! What in the world is going on!?

Alice: (slightly panicking) I Don't k-know! I-I just d-don't know!

Rumi: C'mon, let's get you out of here before things get worse.

* * *

[cut back to the Matoran site.]

Oklahoma: (watching the events that are transpiring on-screen) Well, you've done screwed now, Turaga. How are you going to explain this to your fellow Turaga, or to Dad?

Matau: (disbelieving silence) ...

Orkum: [pops into the view of the audience (you, the reader) from the side, speaking with unusual enthusiasm] Hey, guys!

Oklahoma: (frustrated) What!? Can you not see that we are in the middle of something important?

Orkum [He holds up a cord with a plug-in at the end, still speaking with enthusiasm] What's this?

Matau: What!? PLUG IT BACK IN! NOW!

Orkum: Okay!

Kongu: (muttering) *... So THAT'S why it (referring to the probe) won't quickanswer... *

[As soon as it was plugged in, Kongu immediately hits the power button. However, another message pops up on-screen]

Oklahoma *annoyed sigh* What now?

Kongu: (reading the message) It says "Probe has not returned to base. Cannot shut down." It means we have to call it back here.

Kansas: Well then, do it!

Kongu: (concerned) But if we do it now, those... alien creatures (gestures to the girls On-screen) will be brought back here with it!

Kansas: Excuse me, but if we don't do it now, that probe or whatever it is may not return at all! (He gets up into the Le-Matoran's face) I have a job to do for Dad, and I NEED good results! Please!?

Kongu: OkFineWhatever!**** [he presses some buttons on the control panel, before hitting what is apparently the 'Enter' button, giving the probe the command to stop everything and return to the site.] Okay, now, it's going to take some time for it to cool down and actually return, so be patient everyone.

* * *

[Once the signal is heard, we cut back to said probe, which then stops 'electrocuting' its six victims. The others immediately rush to their sides]

Erika: Commander! (the light-grey-haired girl rushes over to Maho's side) I-It's going to be fine, you're going to be okay.

Maho: (grunting, still on the ground, paralyzed, speaking weakly) …I… am… okay… (tries to get up on her own, to no avail) …dammit… too much… going… on in my… head…

Erika: *sigh* Come on, let me just *grunts multiple times, as she gets her superior on her feet* There. [Maho is now standing, but has to lean on her subordinate for support, with one arm over both shoulders.]

[Just then, Koume walks in, and before she can even ask "What the heck is going on?", Erika steps in front of her, with Maho still leaning on her.]

Erika: Why are you here, Koume Akaboshi?

Koume: Well… I heard a ruckus coming from in here, so I, along with some from other tank teams, came to see what was causing it.

Erika: … [she points to the probe, which is now steaming.] Is that a sufficient answer? (from Erika's perspective, we see a good look at Maho's eyes.)

[They are blurry, and partially devoid of color.

[All the others who were 'electrocuted' have the same look in their eyes as well.

[Nishi lied on the ground paralyzed, with Fuduka trying to process her Commander's state.

[Saori, although she was able to speak to Hana and Mako (Yukari was comforting Miho), she wasn't able to see or think straight.

[Katyusha remained unconscious as Nonna and Klara were by her side, trying to make her regain consciousness.

[Kay, Pepperoni, & Alisa were trying to get Chyomi to both stand up and get her mind back to reality.

[Meanwhile, Anzu, as well as Yuzu, kneeled beside Momo, trying to comfort her as she laid there unable to move, and quietly saying what they thought to be random gibberish]

Momo: (soft muttering) …great spirit… Matoran… Aüchluss… Makuta… nations… Toa… clay**…

Yuzu: (to Anzu) Prez, by the looks of it, I don't think Momo-chan's going to return to her senses anytime soon… [as she says this, Kay walks over to them]

Kay: It looks like Katyusha-chan won't be either. …Or Chyomi-san… [upon hearing the last part, Anzu puts on a half depressed, half somber face.]

Anzu: … Just what … have I done?

[Then, out of the blue, the probe gives out a near-blinding light out to anyone within 590 meters of it, accompanied by… what I can only describe as a cross between a lion's roar and an electronic screech, and it was so LOUD, it almost made everyone present deaf, and could be heard by those on the bleachers a few kilometers away. For Anzu, the next thing she would remember would be getting sucked in, point-blank range, into what must to have been an invisible vortex where the probe stood just milliseconds earlier, prior to blacking out.

[Everyone in the surrounding area (I.E. the ENTIRE Oarai 'Compound Team'), as well as everyone else in the tent, were sucked in as well in a matter of seconds.

[Alice, meanwhile, was JUST inside the vortex's sphere of influence when she heard the ear-shattering noise. She and the 3 accompanying her then felt a strong force pulling them back, swiftly yanking them off the grass plain they were standing on and drawn right towards the vortex. The tent had already imploded, so it wasn't blocking their entry, although they lost consciousness soon after they were inside.

[The vortex then closed, abruptly stopping the noise and light. The sight left behind was simply disturbing; Everyone within an approximate 400 meters, and the tent, had vanished without a trace, leaving everything else (their tanks, equipment, the chalkboard, etc.) behind exactly how they were.

* * *

[We then cut (for the last time this chapter) back to the site in Oklahoma. The screen on the control panel shows a loading bar slowly filling up]

Orkum: aaand- (the loading bar fills up completely.) -there! It should arrive any second now.

Kansas: YES! FINALLY! (calms down) Now I can relax and show Dad our successful results!

[On cue, the Probe suddenly appears with a *ding* in the exact middle of the room. However, the girls present when it teleported using the vortex also appear around the room (now unconscious), whilst Alice and the Bermuda Trio fall to the floor when gravity kicks in.

[The visible reaction the two State-balls and the Le-Matoran give on their faces (or masks) is a mix of 'surprise', 'what' and 'Oh, crap'. The second one shows especially well on Kansas-ball, who has black beady-eyes.]

Kansas: ... oo …

Oklahoma: oo (speaks flatly) ...what. ...just, what.

Kongu: (to Kansas-ball) See? I TOLD you this would happen.

Orkum: [abruptly speaks and waves his left hand at the audience] HELLO!

Matau: Orkum, don't-!

[the screen cuts to black, showing the episode title.]

* * *

EPISODE 0: PROLOGUE: LEGEND OF THE BIONICLE

* * *

[the End Credits for the Prologue episode begin to roll.

[Music cue: OP song: Rewrite (tv-size), by Asian Kung-Fu Generation (Fullmetal Alchemist OP 4).]

[What is to be the OPening Animation plays to the side of the End Credits, much like GuP did on its first Episode.]

[Translation lyrics below by myself; NuclearAlchmist, based on the English translation by: kaveh.]

*Introduction instrumental*

The reason I want to scream out far and near  
Is that there's no other proof that I belong here  
Our future that I should have managed to grasp  
Is taken from me, with all I thought I had

*brief instrumental*

The reason we want this old image erased  
Is that I see our limits, and we're out of place  
In the window of my own self-consciousness  
I saw next year's calendar, with no dates on it

(chorus)

Now I,

I Rewrite

All these worth-full visions,

and I'll be unforgettable

Come to life

and Rewrite

All these new Ideas

I will find our destinies before your eyes

*oh-ey-oh*

*oh-ey-oh*

*ah-nah, yeah-yeah yeah*

* * *

*= the term 'conveyer belt' didn't exist back then.

**= "Clay", in Poland-ball terminology, refers to a Country-ball's/Sub-Province-ball's 'Territory and/or Territorial claims'.

***= there were 2 Moroccan Crisis's. The better known of the two, Second Moroccan Crisis, happened in 1911/1912. The one mentioned here was the First Moroccan Crisis, which happened in 1904.

****= this is original dialogue written by SeekerMeeker.

*****= when a character talks like this, he/she is talking abnormally fast (usually played for laughs).

******= means 'respond' in Tree-speak, the Main language used by Le-Matoran.

* * *

…

So, there you have it, folks, the beginning of a journey that will see hardship, attrition, but will ultimately end (hopefully) on a happy note!

Thank you to all of those who have supported me this far (probably nobody as of now).

Please, PLEASE review, and stick around for next time, in EPISODE 1: BRAVE NEW WORLD(?).

Until then, see you!

Sincerely, NuclearAlchmist.


	2. EP1: Brave New World(?)

NuclearAlchmist: I would like to announce that this fanfiction will have a new chapter uploaded every month. Now, since I don't want to waste anyone else's time, let's get going...

* * *

WARNING: Bionicle and Polandball SHARE a common universe, just so you're not confused.

Also: 1 year to us (humans) is 365 MONTHS to the Country-balls.

And: Please don't be turned off by LONG pieces of dialogue, as there are a few in this Chapter.

You have been warned.

* * *

OP: Rewrite (tv-size) by Asian Kung-Fu Generation (Fullmetal Alchemist OP 4)

ED: All Falls Down by Alan Walker, ft. Noah Cyrus, and Digital Farm Animals

* * *

February 1905, Somewhere in Oklahoma, USA...

[we start in Anzu's perspective, with a black screen.]

Anzu: Nrgh…

[we then see the screen split down the middle, to simulate her opening her eyes] … Wha- What happened? [cutting out of her pov, we see her lying on the 'floor' of the Matoran site… yet the Matoran, Kansas-ball, and Oklahoma-ball are nowhere to be seen. She sits up and looks around, and sees that all the others were either unconscious, or, like her, dazed and confused. Just then, she remembers something: the events of the Prologue] Oh… right. [We see Yuzu approach her from the side]

Yuzu: Prez, You're awake!

Anzu: [she faces her friend with a concerned look on her face.] Where on Earth are we?

Yuzu: … I don't know.

A FEW MOMENTS LATER…

[Once nearly everyone has woken up (those who were victim of the 'electricity strikes', though, were comatose), the school leaders meet up once again, in their own corner of the hangar-size room. The following were present: Darjeeling (St. Gloriana), Alisa (Saunders, (Kay was attending Chiyomi)), Nonna (Pravda), Pepperoni (Anzio), Miho, Anzu, Yuzu, Erika (Black Forest Peak), Mika (Jatkosota), and Fuduka (Chi-Ha-Tan). They were sitting in a circle, cris-cross on the floor. At first the group was completely silent, and the mood in the air was a bleak one]

Darjeeling: [breaks the silence, speaking in a calm tone] …I suppose that our current dilemma was unanticipated…

Erika: [slightly agitated] Isn't that clearly obvious? Of course none of us here saw this coming!

Pepperoni: Let's just take a look at our situation. First, some weird artifact inside of the "president" Anzu's backpack causes it to catch on fire and burn away. Then, it shoots out some weird lightning stuff and immobilizes I'll Duce and 5 others, before it becomes a vortex that sucks everyone on this team and we lose consciousness. The next thing we know, we wake up here, in some sort of old storage hangar-!

Alisa: I hate to interrupt, but can you PLEASE stop talking with your hands!?

Pepperoni: …excuse me?

Alisa: I find it annoying-

Fuduka: Um, this isn't the time to be fighting…

Miho: Thank you, Fuduka.

[the short, black-hair girl with spectacles nods]

Miho: We need to focus on what to do next; I would personally suggest trying to find a way out of here.

[everyone silently nods in agreement. Afterwards, they start looking around for any kinds of entryways/exits that they could use to get out.

[After a while, Alisa accidentally presses a hidden button, causing a section of the wall to pull away, revealing a dark, unlit passageway.

[Before anyone could enter, though, they heard footsteps coming from within, getting slowly closer… we then see Matau appear from the darkness, his appearance sending fear and (in some girls) anger through the large group.]

Everyone: What in the-?/ What is that?/ Is it here to kill us!?/ Is it an alien?/ ETC.

Matau: (as he walks out of the hallway) Well… It seems that most of you are awake…

[he stops walking and stands in front of the girls, with his hands behind his back]

Roseship: Uhm, excuse me, but WHAT are you, WHERE are we, and-?

[the loud, red-haired girl is interrupted by another loud mouth, specifically a certain Le-Matoran,]

Orkum: (Pops out from behind Turaga Matau) HELLO EVERYONE!

[the girls jump in surprise at the Le-Matoran's sudden appearance]

Everyone: Another one!?/ This can't be good.../ What do we do, Miho-senpai?/ ETC.

[Matau briefly turns to face him, hitting the Matoran with his staff]

Matau: -Quiet, Orkum! I told you NOT to appear while I explained everything!

[He turns back to face the girls]

Matau: … As I was about to say, before I got cut off, I will explain everything. Here and now.

Oklahoma: (spontaneously appears out of thin air at Matau's right-hand side) I don't think you can tell them EVERYTHING, Turaga.

[in the background, the girls are surprised by the overall APPEARANCE of Oklahoma-ball, and start murmuring about it]

Everyone: ... What./ I'd be surprised if that thing is able to move at all./ I have to be dreaming./ ETC.

Matau: (intimidated) What are you suggesting that I don't know?

Oklahoma: How about: How did WE find this place?

Matau: … Point taken. Anyways, we should introduce ourselves before we go any further. I am Matau, Turaga of Le-Koro.

Oklahoma: I am the State of Oklahoma, and there is my boss, the State of Kansas (gestures to him, who is standing in the hallway, albeit barely visible).

Kansas: (speaking quietly, partially out of embarrassment) … Hello…

Matau: Now for the question of why you are here. It all started over a year ago…

* * *

[Music cue: OP. Lyrics below by myself; NuclearAlchmist, based on the English translation by: kaveh.]

*Introduction instrumental*

The reason I want to scream out far and near  
Is that there's no other proof that I belong here  
Our future that I should have managed to grasp  
Is taken from me, with all I thought I had

*brief instrumental*

The reason we want this old image erased  
Is that I see our limits, and we're out of place  
In the window of my own self-consciousness  
I saw next year's calendar, with no dates on it

(chorus)

Now I,

I Rewrite

All these worth-full visions,

and I'll be unforgettable

Come to life

and Rewrite

All these new Ideas

I will find our destinies before your eyes

*oh-ey-oh*

*oh-ey-oh*

*ah-nah, yeah-yeah yeah*

* * *

EPISODE 1: BRAVE NEW WORLD(?)

* * *

20 MINUTES OF EXPLAINING (THEIR SIDE OF THE PROLOGUE) LATER…

Oklahoma: … And that's what happened.

[The girls, even Alice, were speechless from what they just heard.]

Klara: (speaking in clear English/Matoraneese (the 2 languages are identical)) … So we're here because of an accident?

Matau: Well, yes. When you were teleported in with the probe, we decided it was best for you to regain consciousness when we were NOT present, so you wouldn't think we'd kidnapped you on purpose. So, we shut down the control console, and we evacuated everyone else here, while WE waited for most of you to wake up, and then show ourselves at the right time.

*beat*

Matau: Which, we obviously have.

Oklahoma: OUR question now is how Grand-boss will react to this.

[He looks around the room. He sees that some of the girls have silently broken down crying, while most of them were still trying to comprehend the ramifications of their situation. One of them, however, was walking right towards him]

Oklahoma:… What do you want?

Kay: Who is this "Grand-boss" that you speak of?

Oklahoma: ... ...Classified.

Kay: (confused) "Classified"? Don't Classify me, tiny ball of-

Oklahoma: Okfine! ** I'll tell you 1 thing about him.

Kay: … Which is?

Oklahoma: His name. … United States of America. There, are you happy?

[Kay simply froze when she hears the 4 words.]

Kay: …

Oklahoma: I will take that as a 'yes'.

[He starts walking towards the hallway, but she puts a hand on the top of his head (since country-balls have no shoulders) to stop him]

Kay: … Wait… Do you think HE can help us? Maybe he can help get us back home-

Oklahoma: Seriously? You think Grand-boss would really do that? Even if he is willing to do it, it's too dangerous to go using the probe system again. It's just too old to work… Not to mention we need boss to allow us to tell him of the situation here-

Kansas: (overhears the conversation) Go ahead. Tell him that I have failed. The sooner Dad knows, the better.

[Oklahoma's 'face' shows a reaction of surprise. Kay is slowly leaning closer to him; uncomfortably close]

Oklahoma: … *sigh* Alright, I'll tell him.

Kay: Thank You! [she goes off to tell the other school leaders (and substitutes) of this]

Kansas: I do wonder, though… How is he going to deal with this all the way from Berlin?

* * *

MEANWHILE…

* * *

Berlin, German Empire, at the exact same moment…

[We cut to USA-ball (who is now wearing his own pair of glasses, albeit a regular pair), who is at Germany-ball's house to finalize the borders of a recently-partitioned Central/Southern Africa (The nations of N. Africa remain independent, because in this world the Sahara never became a desert. They are led by the nation of Punics, Punicia-ball, the son of Carthage-ball), along with the major European powers.

[USA-ball is here to ensure the sovereignty of Liberia-ball, his 80 (countryball) year old experiment with Africans (8-balls) and Democracy, who is also to him what Alice is to the Bermuda Trio. The meeting up until now had been bland and stereotypical, and he had JUST got done with what he came to do. Surprisingly though, the other independent African Nations trembled in his presence, mostly because of his height & diameter of 170 cm, which is larger than nearly every other nation present (bar Russia-ball and his father, UK-ball, both of whom were also present (the former as a mediator between the many nations with claims on the (formerly) "Dark continent")), which was 148 cm on average.

[Also present were the other Turaga from the Matoran villages, bar Vakama.]

Germany: (speaking a flat, monotone, and HEAVILY accented voice) Ich now declare that we have reached a final conclusion to das Afrikan Question. Does ANYBODY ELSE have any complaints about this Aüchluss von Afrika?

Almost everyone present: No/ Nah/ Nope/ Het/ ETC.

?: I have a complaint.

Germany: [looks at a specific nation in the group] What is zit now, Italien(Italy)?

Italy: Ital get why Ital cannot have Abyssinia, but why is kebab still of havings Tripoli? (gestures to Ottoman Turkey-ball, who is sitting midway between Germany-ball and France-ball)

France: (speaks in a thick French accent) Italy, we've already went over zhis; Tripoli, or Libya, if vou'd rather call it zhat, belongs to Ottoman here, NOT you, Macaroni.

[Italy-ball's "face" (just eyes, no mouth, like all country/state-balls) shows much disappointment.

[Then, out of almost nowhere, the phone rings.]

UK: I'll get the phone, chaps.

[He walks over, then picks up the telephone]

UK: Hello, what a lovely day it is-?

Oklahoma: (over the phone) HOLY SH-

[stops mid-sentence, when he realizes who he was speaking to]

Oklahoma: (over the phone) ...Sorry Britain, Sir, but is America there?

UK: One second. (turns to face the others) This one's for you, son!

[USA-ball walks over to the phone, and takes over]

USA: (mumbling) I hate it when he calls me that... (speaks normally into the phone) Yes?

Oklahoma: (over the phone) Grand-boss!... erm… Y-you know about the Matoran ruins in my clay, right? (USA: Yes.) Well… Uhm… We kind of hit a snag. (USA: You what!?) Hear me through, okay? ...The 'snag' was that one of the canisters that disappeared in '63 malfunctioned, and… let's just say that… Uhm, … *exhales* It has brought us into contact with another Extraterrestrial race. Not the Matoran, but some other species… right here where I am now.

[long, awkward pause]

USA: ...Wut?

Oklahoma: (over the phone) You should come as soon as you can, Grand-boss. This could be a turning point in history.

USA: ...Well, all I have to say is that this is perfect timing. (Oklahoma: what?) The meeting just got done, and I'll be back tomorrow. So… Just entertain the aliens until I get there. (Oklahoma: oh, Okay!) I'll see you tomorrow!

[He hangs up the phone, then faces the other nations and Turaga present]

USA: Great news everyone! Kansas and Oakey have made contact with another alien species!

[cue silence for around 7 seconds.

[... then the entire room erupts into CHAOS.

[UK-ball dropped his tea cup, France-ball pissed himself, Liberia-ball just sat as usual (she didn't talk much); Nearly everyone else went into an absolute panic, screaming, running around the room and elsewhere in Germany-ball's house.

[Speaking of him, Germany-ball was trying in vain to make everyone else calm down.

[The ONLY people remaining calm & composed were the Turaga (who were talking amongst themselves about what this developing event might mean to them and their villages) and Japan-ball (here to negotiate trade between himself and the exported goods from the African colonies), the latter of whom walked right over to USA-ball.]

Japan: (half-confused) さて、私が話したい2つのことがあります。 まず、なぜあなたはそれを大声で、みんなの前で言ったのですか？ {Ok, there's 2 things I want to talk about. First, WHY did you just say that aloud and in front of everyone?}

USA: Uhh… It was the very first thing that popped into my head?

Japan: (frowns) バカ {Baka. *} まあ、第二に、私も来て、あなたの「エイリアン」を見ることができますか？{Well, secondly, can I also come and see these 'aliens' of yours?}

USA: Sure! Something this important can't bee seen by just one nation!

UK: (fully recovered from dropping his tea) May I also come?

[There was a pause.

[USA-ball wasn't on very good terms with UK-ball, who was his father. After he won his independence with the help of France-ball and The Netherlands-ball, he had 2 more wars with him afterwards; the War of 1812, yes, but then there was the Anglo-American war in 1898-1900, where USA-baall gained Victoria Island & the State of Ontario (all of the Ontario Province of Canada south of the Northern border of New York state).

[Aside from that, UK-ball acted like the two of them were friends, like the American Revolution and all subsequent wars afterwards never happened. THIS annoyed USA like hell. Thus, he felt uncomfortable letting him see this important event.]

USA: ... Don't you "have an empire to run", or something?

UK: I can spare some time, son. Besides, running an empire of this size drains more energy than you think; you probably don't know because YOURS is at a manageable size. **

USA: Oh, shut up.

[Punicia-ball then walked over. His flag is quite simple; his left 2 cantons were blue, while the other half was red]

Punic: Ek, Abessinië and Egipte would also like to come and see these aliens you speak of.

Egypt: نعم، أود أن أرى آلهي شخصيا - {Yes, I would like to see my gods in person-}

Abyssinia (Ethiopia): Egipte, now's not of the time to be speaking of your stupid gods. For the billionth time!

USA: Well, be my guest, Ruler of Africa.

[just then, one of the Turaga, the one for the Ice village, walks up to him, along with a Ko-Matoran, who's wearing Akaku, the mask of X-ray vision]

Turaga ?: *Seemingly unintelligible *click*-ing sounds*

?: Turaga Nuju says that the he and the other Turaga would like to come as well.

USA: Thanks for translating that, uhm…

?: My name is Matoro.

Italy: (comes onto the side of the screen, dragging France-ball behind him) Anche Ital vorrebbe venire, anche Baguette. {Ital would like to come too, & so does Baguette.} (France: Noi, I wouldn't!)

USA: Well, F*ck me. That's everyone who can go!

[they all proceed to go to the harbor, were they see a familiar someone waiting for them. It is Vakama]

Turaga (Ga-Koro): Vakama!? What are you doing in Germany's clay ***?

Vakama: I apologize for the lateness, I have come to give great news-

Matoro: -With all due respect, Turaga of Fire, we have something else more important to see in America's clay ***.

Vakama: Oh, really? If that is so, then can I see it with you?

Turaga (Po-Koro): Very well.

[The view pans out to view to see the city of Berlin from the sky, before cutting to a screen-card]

* * *

15 HOURS LATER…

* * *

[We cut back to the Matoran site, where we see most of them asleep... except for Leopon team, who were inspecting Orkum to find out how the Matoran "tick", as punishment for his outburst. He was already comatose, as his mask had been taken off for over an hour.]

Honshino: (Pulling his left arm) Ugh! It won't budge! If our equipment was with us, this would be a lot easier...

Suzuki: (Inspecting Orkum's mask of mind control) I just don't get it.

Nakajima: (Trying to pry the right leg from the central body) Don't get what?

Suzuki: The anatomy of this... thing. By the outside it looks like a robot, but, when you get up close, you see that it has biological material as well, like muscle tissue, veins and arteries...

Tsuchiya: (Inspecting the bare head, which vaguely resembled a skull) Well, he's an alien. We expected at least a few things to be out of our knowledge.

Nakajima: Who knew health class would come in handy now?

...

[Meanwhile, Matau is inspecting the girls who are still comatose. He inspects Nishi, who looks as if she had lost consciousness in the middle of a discussion.]

Matau: ... (inspecting her body) ... So peaceful... She must have been a beauty where she came from... -hm? [He notices something ... off ... about her outline against the floor.

[It was hard to see from a distance, but at the distance Matau was at (literally right next to her), he could see that her outline, not just against the floor, but against the walls (as he found out after seeing it from different angles), was faintly GLOWING.

[And the glow had a green hue.

[The same hue as the "lightning" from the probe that hit her.]

Matau: ... Oh, Shoot.

[he walks over to Saori, and checks her outline too.

[Sure enough, it was glowing red.]

Matau: I need Vakama to see this! Good thing he called earlier to tell me he was on his way; He'll knows what to do about this!

* * *

THAT MORNING...

* * *

March, 1905...

[we cut to see the girls having Potatoes and dry cereal for breakfast, brought to them by Kansas-ball and Oklahoma-ball.

[Cue: USA-ball Making a sudden arrival.]

USA: (barges out of the hallway, shouting) Hello, Aliens-

[he stops himself mid-sentence as he stops and takes in the look of a human. Meanwhile, everyone stops what they are doing, and just… stare at him]

USA: Uh… (thinking) *Wow, they look as if a nation was given the body shape of a Matoran…*

[during this awkward silence, the other Turaga slip by and walk to Matau, who tells them about the glow the comatose girls have. This concerns them…, but while they are talking, the other nations make themselves known.

[UK-ball is first... by getting himself stuck in the doorway (he is 185 cm wide, wider than the hallway entryway)]

[everyone is silent and surprised, partly because that someone else had come ASIDE from USA-ball, who they were prepared for, and partly because of how BIG UK-ball was]

UK: (unamused by his situation) … Pardon me son, but you need a wider door.

[he is suddenly pushed through completely by the other nations behind him.]

[Music cue: "Sneaky Stitch" by Kevin Macleod]

[Oklahoma-ball then walked up to his "Grand-boss"]

Oklahoma: (concerned) … Why are they here?

USA: They wanted to see aliens, so I let them come.

[Oklahoma-ball facepalms, while France-ball comes in from the side]

France: Zhey look… like skinny meat bags, but shaped like a Matoran… ... and yet, zhey look far less hideous than I imegined them. I might just take some for my own uze against Deutschland...

USA: No robotic parts, yet they can still move their limbs… I wonder why-

[he is cut mid-sentence, as a certain someone taps his back. He turns around to see Kay standing right in front of him.]

USA: -SWEET BABY JESUS!

Kay: Hi there!

Oklahoma: Don't do that, pink-skin. It scares the stuff out of him.

Kay: Uhm, the name's Kay, but alright. (turns to face USA-ball, clasping her hands together) Anyways, I would like to ask you a favor…

* * *

[Meanwhile, we cut to UK-ball talking to the students of St Gloriana]

UK: I'd reckon that you look a lot like m8 ****…

Darjeeling: Is that so? Then perhaps it would be nice to have a talk and explain our situation so you can better understand.

Pekoe: It's going to be complicated, though.

UK: Don't make it TOO complicated, but I would gladly listen, since you all appear to be gentlewomen… (looks at Roseship) with an exception…

Roseship: Are you implying anythi-?

UK: Shush. Now, may we start?

St Gloriana girls: Yes, please.

Germany: Ja.

UK: Jolly good- (notices Germany) -WAIT A MINUTE!

[record needle scratch interrupts "Sneaky Stitch"]

UK: (turns to face Germany-ball) When the Bloody Hell did YOU get here!?

Germany: Ich und Ottoman just got here by Airplane.

[briefly cut to the outside of the Matoran site, where we see Germany-ball's plane parked right outside the security zone, before cutting back.]

American soldier: … I'm not sure this even complies with international law…

[Cut back to St. Gloriana]

Roseship: Ahem, but if you want to talk to someone, do it with THEM (gestures to the BFP students)

Germany: … OK. (walks in their direction)

["Sneaky Stitch" starts back up in the background]

UK: … Now where were we? *beat* Oh, that's right.

* * *

[We then cut to the Anzio trio (well, duo) talking to Italy-ball]

[And Pepperoni was... laying chest-down on the country-ball, who was only 142 cm tall/wide, compared to the Bluenette's 160...

[...I'll leave you to imagine that]

Pepperoni: Wow, you're much cuter than I imagined!

Italy: Stop. Ital is not-a of pillow.

Carpaccio: I agree, he doesn't look very comfortable by the looks, Pepperoni.

Pepperoni: Oh, be quiet.

Carpaccio: Just because you are the acting commander now, doesn't mean you can just do whatever!

* * *

[we then see Japan-ball standing a good distance from the Chi-Ha-Tan girls, who were shouting out what they thought he was going to be like. He quietly slips by...

[... and promptly runs into Leopon Team. Literally]

Nakajima: Ow! Hey, watch where you're going!

Japan: (surprised, somewhat embarressed) ああ、申し訳ありません！ 私はちょうどあなたの種類のこれらの大声で口にされたメンバーの注意を避けようとしていました{Oh, Sorry about that! I was just trying to avoid the attention of these loud-mouthed Members of your kind.} (gestures to the CHT girls)

[just then, a Matoran's arm then falls on her head. She winces in pain]

Tsuchiya: (calling from a distance) Sorry about that, Nakajima-san! Can you toss it back?

Nakajima: (rubbing the spot where the arm hit her skull) ...Sure! (proceeds to do just that) We're playing Catch the Ball, you want to play?

Japan: 確かに、なぜ私はできないのか分かりません {Sure, I do not see why I cannot.}

* * *

[we then cut to Egypt-ball, who is talking to a member of the Bermuda trio, more specifically, with Rumi.]

Egypt: لذلك اسمحوا لي أن الحصول على هذا على التوالي: أقول لكم أن تحب أن هناك هناك، ولكن أيضا على اثنين آخرين؟ {So let me get this straight: you say that you love that one over there, but so do the other two?}

Rumi: نعم هذا صحيح. اسمها هو شيمادا أليس سان، في حال كنت أتساءل. {Yes, that is correct. Her name is Shimada Alice-san, in case you were wondering.}

Megumi: (heavily annoyed) WHAT are you 2 saying!?

Rumi: Nothing; I'm just practicing speaking Arabic.

Azumi: Jeez, knowing how to speak a foreign language REALLY makes me jealous...

Alice: I would just let her talk to the alien, as long as it doesn't harm her.

[The two of them bow in response]

* * *

[we then cut to Germany-ball, who, like Roseship asked, is talking to the students of Black Forest Peak. More specifically, he's talking to Erika.]

Erika: I don't know what you mean by "wörk", for the last time!

Germany: (still speaking in a monotone, and heavily accented) ...Fine. So… do you of liking efficiency?

Erika: … Ehh… Kind of. It would be really efficient, though, if commander Nishizumi would just wake up already.

Germany: … (confused) … Your "Kommander"? [Erika silently nods, pointing to Maho's inert body lying on the floor nearby] Oh, Ja, I see…

Koume: (Solemnly) I'm starting to have doubts Nishizumi-sama is going to wake up at all.

Erika: What!? Don't you DARE say that! S-she's likely going to wake up all fine at any time now…

Koume: (Partly solemn, partly deadpan) Well, good luck with making that happen, Erika-san…

Erika: That's Vice-Commander for You!

* * *

[we cut to the 6 Turaga gathered together, having just listened to Matau's "report" on what he thinks is happening to the comatose girls.]

Turaga (Ga-Koro): That IS concerning…

Turaga (Onu-Koro): (he places one of his abnormally large hands on the back of the Ga-Koro Turaga, whose name is Nokoma) We will get through this, we always have ever since we were Toa… Vakama, do you have any ideas?

Vakama: … Whenua, I am afraid I've got nothing that we can do about this occurrence to help them… I am sorry.

Matau: (deadpans) … Really? The reason I called you to come here is was that I thought you could do something about this.

Nuju: (speaking English) I, for once, agree with you.

Turaga (Po-Koro): I would suggest that we each take the "human" that has our corresponding element, take them to the Koros, isolate them, and monitor their every move to make sure… nothing bad happens.

Whenua: Onewa (Pronounced AH-NEW-AH), I appreciate your concern, and like the way you're thinking. HOWEVER, I don't think our approach should be that… extreme. I think that we should just monitor them, and not outright isolate them.

Onewa: (slightly agitated) Then what are you suggesting!?

Whenua: We don't know their Psychology! We could accidentally cause them to lose it without meaning to -.

Vakama: -And MATA NUI knows the consequences of that... Who is in favor of this?

Whenua, Nokoma, Matau, Nuju: Yay.

Onewa: Nay.

Vakama: Yay. It looks like we have made a thorough decision. (pause) But, we need to assure the REST of their kind, that what we're doing is right, though…

* * *

A FEW MOMENTS LATER...

* * *

[cut to Nuju and Matoro explaining what they are doing to Erika and Germany-ball]

Nuju: *clicking sounds*

Matoro: (Translation of Nuju's language) "That "lightning" that hit her? That was PURE Elemental energy. Normally, it would kill an organism with that amount, but it appears that your "Commander" has FULLY ABSORBED the Ice portion of the Elemental power contained in the probe." (pause) "We have no idea whatever about the physical and Psychological effects it will have on her; so, for your safety and our own, I ask to take her with me back to Ko-Koro. I and the Ko-Matoran will be equipped to handle her if her condition gets out of hand-"

[He is interrupted as he Vice-commander loses her nerve]

Erika: Wait, you're taking Commander Nishizumi away!?

Matoro: Nuju has said it is for YOUR safety. We have NO IDEA whatsoever as to WHAT will happen when "Commander" wakes up! She could be mentally unstable! Besides, she could blow herself up, saying or believing it is for the sake of the universe for all I know…*******

Erika: (stunned, disbelieving what the Ko-Matoran has just said) … if that's the case... then you'll have to go through me first!

[she attempts to throw a punch at Nuju, only for him to single handedly block her fist with his staff. He then proceeds to use his pother hand to slap her on the cheek.

[Hard.]

Matoro: Take that as a warning...

[Germany-ball walks over]

Germany: Erika, Ich would take zhat warning. Trust mein, zhe Matoran are of stronger than they appear...

* * *

[cut to the Oarai students, where Vakama & Nokoma are doing the same to Anzu and Miho]

Anzu: So… how long until we can see them again?

Nokoma: (shakes her head) That, only time can tell. ...Until then, they will have to be watched closely, so we can know the effects the Fire and Water Elemental power has on each of them.

* * *

[cut again to the Anzio students, with Onewa]

Pepperoni: (still laying on Italy-ball, but putting he hands down right above his eyes) So I'll Duce has to go away-a forever in the history of ever? ********

Italy: Please-a of stoppings.

Onewa: *sweat-drops* … If you put it that way, then yes.

Capriccio: Oh, god… (thinking) *How are we supposed to go on without Anchovy leading us? More importantly, how am I going to put up with Pepperoni being in charge?*

* * *

[We cut back to Nuju, trying to pick up Maho in his arms, to no avail]

Nuju: *grunts* (he gives up doing it) *Clicking sounds* {Matoro, get over here, would you?}

[the Ko-Matoran comes to his Turaga's aid]

Nuju: *Clicking sounds* {It appears I am too old to do this anymore... Carry her for me, please?}

[Matoro nods, and then does as Nuju tells him.

[Meanwhile, the others stand on the sideline. Miho has come over to see her sister farewell.]

Miho: ... [Matoro picks up Maho's body, and starts to carry it away] ... Onee-chan... I promise to see you soon...

Koume: ... God be with you, Nishizumi-san.

Erika: *sniffing* ... F-farew-well, *sniff* c-com-mmander- (breaks down crying)

Miho: (thinking) *... That's the first time I've ever seen Erika-san cry... ...it makes sense, being in the situation that we're in.* *exhales* (speaks) ... Onee-chan, Saori-sama, and Momo-chan... ... ... ...Godspeed to all of you.

* * *

[cut to the Pravda students, with Whenua]

Nina: Well… that means this is goodbye to Ms. Katyusha…

Alina: For now, at least.

Nonna: (Speaking in Russian, and softly beginning to cry) Это был хороший пробег с вами, командир. Даже без нас вы все равно могли бы быть хорошим человеком ...{It has been a good run with you, commander. Even without us, you could still be a good person…}

Klara: (also speaking in Russian) Удачи, госпожа Катюша- {Good luck, Ms. Katyusha-}

Whenua: (cuts her off mid-sentence) Um, if you meat bags are done saying goodbye, it is about time for me to go… I have a village to run, after all. [this is a bit awkward, since Nonna and Klara are 176 and 174 cm tall respectfully, compared to the Earth Turaga's measly 141, as well as his rather squat body shape]

Nonna: (concerned, worried) Are you completely sure about this? I think she wold be better off in our care-

Whenua: (cutting her off) -I apologize it it's inconvenient, but I'm afraid you have NO idea about what's happening to your little friend here (gestures to an unconscious Katyusha). Something is happening to her and the others that, I may or may not be understating as, concerns the very fate of my species. Please, trust me on this...

Nonna: (looking down at the floor) ... ... if that is the case, it appears there is nothing we can do, then. [the two of them bow to him] Please take good care of Ms. Katyusha...

Whenua: … you can just call me Turaga Whenua… if you would like.

* * *

[cut to the Chi-Ha-Tan girls, who are saying goodbye to their commander, while Matau is picking up her inert body and carrying it away.]

Fuduka: Make sure to keep her well…

Matau: Don't worry, I will try my best.

[he walks away carrying her, before remembering something]

Matau: Kongu, Orkum, we're leaving!

[we see that Orkum has regained consciousness, but has his left arm in his right hand, having been dismembered (courtesy of Leopon Team), and is grumbling about it]

Orkum: *grumble* … why did they HAVE to play Catch the Ball with MY arm!?… those ***ches… Not to mention Japan. I don't get why he decided to play along as well…

Japan: (standing by Leopon team, and cheerfully talking away, before overhearing the Le-Matoran's words) あなたは楽しいと思っています！ {Hope you had fun!}

Turaga Vakama turns from the hallway one last time, carrying Saori in his arms, much like the rest of the Turaga were carrying their own Student (except Nuju & Onewa, the former whom was carrying Chiyomi on his right-hand shoulder, and the latter having Maho be carried around by Matoro))

Vakama: Good luck, and may the Great Spirit rest with you…

* * *

[the Turaga leave, but there are still a few problems to be addressed. For that, we cut to USA-ball]

USA: I'm sorry, I just can't support around over 60 of you. … I'm sorry.

Kay; (Stares in disbelief) …

UK: (walks over) Excuse me, but may I have a word with you? (faces Kay) Preferably not in your presence.

[Kay just nods and walks off dissapointed]

UK: Son, the Aliens I've spoken to appear to have the same cultural beliefs and morals as I do. Are you alright if i take them with me to London?

USA: For how long?

UK: I'll call you when I'm done with them.

USA: ...Which will never happen, I suppose?

UK: ... ... ...*sigh* Alright, you've got me. But I think my point may be more valid than you think.

USA: What do you mean by that?

UK: Just look at the aliens Germany is talking to. (gestures to him and the BFP students)

USA: ... when did he get here?

UK: That's NOT my point. Notice how they're acting. Their attitudes are similar to his... (gestures to the Pravda students) -and those girls there act much like Russia did before the Wannabe Shitbag (Japan) defeated her just a few months(days) ago. (Looks in the direction of the Anzio duo) And look a the two of them conversing with little Italy!

USA: (gives an actual thought about what UK-ball's saying, for once)... now that I think about it, Kay did remind me a LOT of how Austria-Hungary says I act-oh, NOW I get it. You're saying that we split them up along cultural lines!

UK: Precisely! The problem, I believe, is how we go about ACTUALLY doing it...

USA: ...I know how to solve that! (walks off)

UK: (realizes what he's about to do) ... The little bugger can't really be-

[cut to Kay walking away disappointed, passing by her friends]

Naomi: So, how did it go?

Kay: Not well.

Alisa: I told you he wouldn't listen!

Kay: Actually, he did. He just cannot support all of us here in one place... He agreed to take in those who went to Saunders, including us, but for everyone else-

[Just then, USA-ball blew a whistle.

[after getting everyone's attention, he announced that the Girls can't stay here at the Matoran site]

USA: HOWEVER, it has come to my attention that some groups of you have cultures similar to some of us here. As a result, we here will split you up along CULTURAL divides.

Everyone: ... ... ... ...

[upon saying that, even though the girls had no idea what that meant, the other nations did.

* * *

[For example:]

Assam: Uhm… Sir, do you know what he means?

UK: Oh course I do, madam. What my son, erm, basically means,... (speaks cheerfully) is that ALL of you lovely gentlewomen are going to move in with me!

[they are so dumbfounded by what UK-ball has just said that it takes a moment to register the implications]

St Gloriana girls: … … WHAT!?

Ruruki: Are you sure about that, sir? I mean, we've only JUST met, and-

UK: I'd hate to interrupt, but what's done is done. You're coming with me when I leave, and there's no other alternative.

* * *

[another example:]

Germany: Gut. Das means Ich can of annex them.

[he was looking over at the BFP girls, who were in the dumps over Maho's … dismissal by Turaga Nuju. In fact, Erika was crying over it…]

[Ottoman Turkey then walks over to him. He has bags under his eyes, to show his old age]

Ottoman: Emin değilim, Deutschland. Onları Alsace-Lorraine'e yaptığınız gibi yapabilecekmiş gibi görünmüyor. ... Onların evine taşınmalarına ne dersin? {I'm not so sure, Deutschland. It doesn't look like you can do that to them like you did to Alsace-Lorraine. … How about you have them move into your house?}

… …

[he remembers that the panicking nations the day prior had left it an astronomical mess of it, and, worrying that the girls of Black Forest Peak would do the same, white beady eyes on his 'Face']

Germany: … Nein.

Ottoman: Gerçekten, evlat? Gördüğüm, Britanya'yı geride bırakmak ve bir süredir devam eden bu aptal silah yarışmasını kazanmak için büyük bir fırsat. En iyi çalışanları olabilirler, gördüğüm şekilde, evlat. {Really, kid? What I see is a HUGE opportunity to outmatch Britain and win this stupid arms race that has been going on for a while. They might be your best workers, the way I see it Little Deutschland.}

Germany: ...Okay, gut. {Okay, fine.}

[he walks over to the BFP girls, who were confused over USA-ball's announcement]

Germany: Ahem. (the girls stop talking (or crying, in Erika's case), and look at Germany-ball) Thank You. Ich would like you to of knowings zhat once we leave, you are to be of comings to Berlin and… *sigh* live with me. … Are you of okay with das?

Koume: *thinks about the offer for a moment* … if it is better than conditions here, then I'm alright with it.

Germany: … Well, zee other Nations left a mess yezterday that Ich had nein time to clean, so be of preparations for zhat.

Erika: (speaks weakly, quietly sobbing) … fine. ... Just don't do any dirty tricks on us...

* * *

[Scenes like this happened all around the hangar-like room, and before long, things settled down... mostly.]

[standing with the Chi-Ha-Tan girls, who (bar Fuduka, who is covering her ears) are literally SHOUTING at each other what they think is going to happen to them, was the Empire of Japan.]

Japan: 待って、どうして私はこれらの厄介な肉袋を持っていますか？ {Wait, why am I with these annoying meat bags?}

USA: I said we were going to distribute them by cultural lines, right?

Japan: 私はそれを得るが、これらの女性のエイリアンは地獄のように私を悩ます。 {I get that, but THESE female aliens... annoy me like hell.}

USA: ... just suck it.

France: Uhm, America, we may have ee problem... I know that these aliens here (gestures to the Pravda and Jatkosota students) go to Russia, but those 4 (gestures to the Bermuda trio, who are just sitting on the floor, and Alice), and more importantly, HALF OF ZHEM ARE STILL LEFT! (points at the 30 Oarai students)

Germany: (points to the Selection U. 'team') Gebt zhem to Österreich.

...

France: (unamused) You can't be serious; God knows what zhat blind idiot will do with zhem!

USA: ... Point taken. Hm... How about we give them to China?

France: *beat* 3 out of 4 of zhem are zhe only true adults out of zhe aliens... *3 seconds later* Zhey can probably deal with zhe sh*tty conditions there, so I don't see any problem with giving zhem to him! ^^

USA: Alright, there's that taken care of! (turns his attention to Oarai) But we still have these ones to deal with-

[he suddenly notices that some of the girls are shouting, clearly upset about something. Once USA-ball got closer he could see the source of the commotion: Ottoman-ball is trying to drag 3 out of 4 members of Hippo team into his corner of the room, all chained up. Erwin, being the exception, was frantically begging Ottoman-ball to stop practically enslaving her closest friends]

USA: (surprised, dumbfounded, and VERY pissed) -HEY, WHAT THE F*CK ARE YOU DOING!?

Ottoman: Bunları kendim alıyorum! {I'm taking these 3 for myself!}

Erwin: [she is trying to go after Ottoman-ball, but is being restrained by Oklahoma-ball] Stop! Wait! *grunt* Let them go right this second-

Oklahoma: Can't YOU stop!? You're only going to make things worse!

UK: (walks up to USA-ball) Let him have his share of them, son.

[USA-ball can only watch and growl in frustration as Ottoman-ball drags the 3 of them towards the exit way, dragging them by the chains in an... uncomfortable way]

Saemonza: Agh! My wrists hurt already!

Cesar: Now THIS is bitterly ironic... (thinking) *Julius Cesar enslaved Serbs, Greeks, Africans, and many other people during his time as emperor. Now I, someone who nicknamed myself after him, am being enslaved by this... THING that doesn't care if it hurts anyone or not...*

Oryu: I cannot believe that he managed to sneak in, grab and chain us, and get us away from everyone so quickly...

Germany: (calling from behind, following Ottoman and bringing the students of Black Forest Peak with him) Hey, wait auf! Du know you can't exactly of returnings to Constantinople without mein.

Ottoman: İstediğimiz şeyleri aldık, şimdi Avrupa'ya dönmenin zamanı geldi. {We have gotten what we desired, now it is time to return to Europe.}

* * *

[we return to USA-ball]

USA: ...Dammit. *sigh* What's next?... oh, wait, YOU're were going to get some for yourself, aren't you, Francis?

France: I've already got zhem.

[we see that he has separated the first-years (Rabbit Team) and put them into a group beside him]

USA: I guess that's 5 less aliens I need to worry about...

[we cut back to the Oarai Girls, who are worried about their own fate]

Everyone: What's going to happen to us?/ I don't want to be a slave!/ This is goodbye, isn't it?/ ETC.

[we see Miho standing there, unable to decide what to do next. Her friends are also particularly worried]

Hana: It feels like there's going to be a panic...

Mako: I would honestly think that everything is going to fall apart right here & now.

Yukari: Mako, don't be so pessimistic! (Mako: Why not?) I-im sure that someone will think of something, right Miporin?

Miho: *silent*

Yukari: ...Miporin?

Miho: ... I've got nothing.

Yukari: What?

Mako: -Hm?

Hana: Eh?

Anzu: (walks to them from the back, wearing a solemn expression) You too? ... *exhales* Well, it looks like we're finally done for...

[then, out of almost nowhere, someone yells in an Afrikaans accent]

Punic: I'll take them!

[Most of the noise the girls are making dies down.]

Italy: (from under Pepperoni's weight) Punicia?

UK: So, the son of Carthage finally speaks up. You're really going to take them all?

Punic: Well, I have a core population that is small, NOT in the middle of a population boom, no offense, Italy, and manageable enough that I can produce enough food to sustain around 34 of them. I did the math.

USA: I'm just going to go with it that it's why you wanted the information about how much food they ate in the last 22 hours...

Punic: And since 22 is clearly less than 34, I believe that I can sustain them in the long run.

USA: So... I guess we're done... Whew.

UK: So we're done here? (USA-ball nods in response.) well then, jolly good.

Egypt: عقد ذلك، ماذا عن تلك؟ {HOLD IT, what about those ones?} (gestures to the Selection U. students)

USA: Don't you have ears? We already decided that they would go to China.

Egypt: إلى الصين!؟ كنت أدرك أنه هو شينوفوبيس أبسوردلي. هل لديك أي فكرة عما سيفعل لهم!؟ {To CHINA!? You realize he is ABSURDLY XENOPHOBIC. Do you have ANY idea of what he'll do to them!?}

France: Just deal with et.

[Egypt-ball cannot do anything in response

[Meanwhile, the remaining students of Oarai are more than relieved that they are at least going to stay together in the foreseeable future. The student council president then proceeds to walk over to their new, supposed guardian of sorts]

Anzu: I expect you to treat us well and with respect, ... Sir? What would you like us to call you?

Punic: You may call me Punic, or anything else, as long as it suits me.

Anzu: ... Alright then, Punic, I suppose that we... should be going...

Punic: As ons goed genoeg kan bymekaar kom ... {If we can get along well enough...}

Anzu: What is it?

Punic: Nothing.

* * *

NOT LONG AFTERWARDS...

* * *

[we cut to UK-ball taking the girls of St. Gloriana to the private limo that USA-ball allowed him to borrow]

Assam: Finally, at least we can get some fresh air.

Ruruki: So, I have a question, sir. ...Why did you allow Turkey to enslave those 3?

UK: That, Madam, is simply because practical enslavement is just a part of life and is ALMOST ENTIRELY accepted by the International community... as long as it isn't OFFICIAL enslavement. Anyways, I do that all the time to my newfound subjects in South Africa.

Roseship: …You WHAT!?

UK: What do you mean "what"? Is it not accepted on your world?

Roseship: Of course it isn't! It's completely UNACCEPTABLE and INHUMAINE-

Darjeeling: *overlaps with "and INHUMANE"* Roseship, can you please quiet down?

Roseship: Urk- B-but Darjeeling-sama-

[UK-ball turns around to face her directly]

UK: Listen, brat. You are on MY world now, with OUR rules.

[to her, UK-ball starts to visually grow in size and all the rest of her surroundings fade into blackness]

UK: (continues from above) Since you insist on complaining about the South Africans, why don't you simply JOIN THEM!? I'm sure that Cape Colony will enforce the rules on you quite effectively, which will include NO running around like a headless chicken, and NO shouting WHATSOEVER! ... The sun will NEVER set on my empire, and YOU just need to shut your trap and DEAL WITH IT.

[Everything returns to normal. The reaction on Roseship's face sells that the is outright terrified, and she finds herself unable to say even the slightest noise afterwards]

Ruruki and Assam: *stunned and terrified silence* ... ... ... ... ...

Peoke: ... Isn't that a little... harsh, sir?

Darjeeling: Nonsense, Orange Peoke. The British Empire in our world did that in our timeline, as well as other European powers in Africa, particularly the Belgians. (short pause) I would find it in our best interests if we do what he asks and let history work itself out on its own-

[the blonde gentlewoman stops herself as the entire group notices that Germany-ball, Ottoman-ball, and their accomplices are stuck on the ground.

[When I say that, I mean that they are ALL crammed inside of Germany-ball's plane from earlier, which, although running at max. power, was moving quite slowly.

[And it was JUST barely off the ground. St. Gloriana and UK-ball look on in stunned silence, which lasts for around 9 seconds]

Germany: (squashed against the windshield by all the other girls inside) Wir need a bigger Airplane...

Ottoman: (also, squashed against the windshield) Kabul. {Agreed.} ... Beni yeni görevlilerimden birine bıraktığınıza inanamamış olsam da. {Although I cannot believe you made me ditch one of my new servants.}

Germany: Hey, Ich not all up for practical enslavement. Ich only up for governing those who cannot beings of governing themselves. Like das Kameroon's. *beat* Und das Namibier. *beat* Und das other subjects in mein Colonies. Anyways, das one wir left behind at the river just 3/4 Kilometers away did nein look that fit to be a servant, being skinnier zhan der others, and das glasses she wore.

Ottoman: Düşüneceğim ... {I will consider that...} ******

[the screen fades to black, before showing us a screen-card]

* * *

SEVERAL DAYS LATER...

* * *

August, 1905, Undisclosed location...

?...

[We cut to Maho's POV, which, like the start of this Episode/chapter, is black.

[However, we can hear soft, blurry voices in the background. she feels the dry air around her blowing against the back of her head...]

...

...

Maho: ... ngh... Nrgh...

...

[the voices in the background get louder, and slowly clearer. we hear the voice of Matoro among them, leaving us safe to assume that the voices are a group of Ko-Matoran.]

? 1: ... something's happening...

Matoro: ... sir, do you think that...

? 2: ... I'm afraid so. ... prepare to restrain her if need be...

? 3: Affirmative, Commander Ehrye-

[with a view of her face, Maho's eyes jolt open, her iris's giving off an Ice-blue hue.

[Immediately, on instinct, she is. surprisingly (even to herself), able to get up onto he knees in about 2 seconds. Before she can proceed any further, however, a gun is put right in front of her face- wait, what?]

? 1: Don't. Move.

[we cut to a view seeing that she is inside a small, wooden cabin, with about 5 Ko-Matoran surrounding Maho in a pentagon formation; the one facing her being the 'top' point, the "commander" named Erie standing at the 'bottom-left', and Matoro standing at the 'top-right'. They are holding WW1-era guns at her at point-blank range. Behind her, a 6th Matoran is a few feet away, aiming an outdated Maxim Machine gun at her as well, while simultaneously aiming between the 5 surrounding her so that the bullets won't hit them on accident. All of them are ready to fire at command.

[Maho, on the other hand, is almost entirely defenseless, having only her bare hands to defend herself.

[And she has NO idea of her situation; the last thing she remembers is blacking out after getting sucked into a spontaneous vortex in the planning tent.]

Maho: wh- What? Wh-what's going on!?

[she slowly looks up, seeing the Ko-Matoran standing right in front of her. He wears Kakama, the mask of speed.]

Maho: Wh-... Where am I?...

Ehrye (? 2): You are in custody, and we will shoot you if you don't do what we ask. [Erie wears the same mask as Matau, the mask of illusions]

Maho: (thinking) *that's… not a real answer*

Matoro: Woah, Take it easy, guys. She's just confused.

Kantai (? 1): We ARE taking it easy! ...sort of.

Talvi (? 3): Just focus on the task at hand, people!

Ehrye: Now, Stand up, SLOWLY.

[Maho proceeds to do just that, with her hands up. just then, Turaga Nuju walks onto the scene, from behind her. Using head motions, he tells Ehrye another command]

Ehrye: Now SLOWLY turn around about 180 degrees.

[she does just that, and is now=directly facing Nuju.]

Nuju: (speaking English)... Greetings, Nishizumi.

Maho: [She visibly jerks when he says that last word] Urk! H-how did you...

Nuju: I know that is your name because one of your... friends... told me. And, before you ask, they are just fine. Come with me. (faces Ehrye) Commander, there is no more need to point those weapons at her, she might get the wrong idea.

[Ehrye nods in response. Nuju leads Maho outside, onto an often field of grass. It was VERY cold outside, causing Maho to shiver, and cross her arms for warmth. As they walk, Nuju gives her a brief explanation]

Nuju: First, to get this out of the way, you are not on the Earth you once knew. You are in a parallel timeline different from your own. Right now you are in Ko-Koro, the village of Ice, in the middle of the Russian Empire.

Maho: So... (decides what she was going to ask wasn't worth asking) I'm not going to ask. ...But what about you? What about those... soldiers in there? Y-your Kind?

Nuju: WE are the Matoran, a race unlike any other. What you see of me isn't my skin, to say, but what you call a "skeleton", that keeps me from being just a pile of organs on the ground. As for our race as a whole, we didn't come from this timeline either. In OUR, ehm, universe, if you would call it that, we came from a robotic island paradise, called Metru Nui, where the Great Spirit watched over us in peace.

Alongside us Matoran were the Makuta, but they were greedy, corrupt, and usually wouldn't cooperate between races. And sometimes they tried to take over our home.

[they stop walking]

Nuju: Now, sit.

[they both sit down, Maho with her legs crossed]

Nuju: Now, our calendar systems are practically identical.

With that said, it was about 30 years ago that one Makuta, one who went by the name of Teridax, actually SUCCEEDED in taking over. Shortly before he did, though, we learned of the multiverse, and thanks to our high level of intellect and vast resources, we found a way to travel between them.

At the time this happened, I was a kind of Matoran that could control one of the six elements, called a Toa. A Toa of Ice, to be specific. Vakama, The Toa of Fire in my group of six, took advantage of the multi-universal travel, and when Makuta Teridax took over, we used it to carry our people to safety, here on this world. A consequence of traveling between universes, however, was that nearly all the Matoran lost their memories of their time in Metru Nui, so if you ask them about this, which I advise that you DON'T, they'll have no idea what you mean.

Anyways, when we got as many of them as we could, we sacrificed our elemental powers to sever the link between worlds, and we took on our current forms. For about 20 years we managed to co-exist with the natural inhabitants of this world, the country-balls. But a year ago, Makuta found us. Since then, he has corrupted the animals of this world with infected Kanohi *****, and has wrecked havoc on our lives and those of the Country-balls.

Not to mention that Matau, our Turaga of Air, couldn't stay away from his love of engineering, which brought him to construct a giant machine in an area WE know as the State of Oklahoma, which is inside the United States of America's clay ***, that could send small, bullet-shaped probes that could travel from this timeline to several others. It's too bad destiny decided to have it be abandoned when America took over the area about 16 months ago... and discovered by one of his States during his Civil War just 4 & a half months later. ...As well as the fact that those probes were over 50 years old when he brought them with him into this universe, making them prone to malfunction, due to old age-

Maho: Hold on. Was the... object Anzu was holding... one of these "Probes" that you're talking about?

Nuju: ... Why indeed, it was.

[She realizes that Nuju has told her WHY she was in her current situation, although it takes a moment for what the Turaga of Ice implied to sink in]

Maho: ... ... Then... what do I have to do with all of this?

Nuju: That is a good question. Do you remember getting hit with what looked to be electricity?

[briefly cut back to the Prologue, when she was hit by "electricity" from the probe, before cutting back to present]

Maho: ... Hai. It was... exhilarating,... yet painful. Exhilarating because it felt like all the information in the world was running through me,... mostly concentrated in my chest, ... ... and it was painful because ...it was... stabbing cold.

Nuju: Well, then... how do I put this to you? ... *sigh* Take a look at your hand. A close look for that matter.

[She takes a close look at her left hand, and sees that there's a faint, white, glowing outline of her against the grass she was sitting on.

[But more importantly, she noticed that it was covered in a thin layer of pure Ice.]

Maho: What the-!?

[Maho proceeds to inspect herself, starting with her right hand. What she saw was identical to the left hand. She then looked at her legs crossed on the ground. Sure enough, although the layer of Ice wasn't there, the white outline, the aura her hands were giving off, was.]

Maho: Eh, uhm, I- ... ...

[her facial expression sells the surprise, fear, and outright confusion that was running through her head]

Maho... ... What happened to me? ... ...

[Maho found herself unable to respond in any way]

...

[Music cue: ED]

Nuju: *chuckles* What hit you was pure, UNREFINED Ice power, Nishizumi. Although it kills all other living organisms, somehow you've managed to absorb it and distribute it throughout your body. You do not need to worry TOO much about the ramifications.

Maho: (Although her face does not sell it, having returned to her usual stern look, her mind is in a state of panic) ... Please tell me... H-how do I control this!?

Nuju: Relax. You need to be calm to understand this. Now, I will tell you all you have know...

* * *

Roll End credits

* * *

Lyrics to "All Falls Down":

.

[Verse 1: Noah Cyrus] *overlaps with the final lines of dialogue*

What's the trick? I wish I knew

I'm so done with thinking through

all the things I could've been

And I know you wonder too

You're the drug that I'm addicted to, and I want you so bad

Guess I'm stuck with you,

and that's that

...

[Chorus: Noah Cyrus]*cut due to time constraints* *skip to verse 2*

...

[Verse 2: Juliander & Noah Cyrus]

Why we fight?

I don't know

We say what hurts the most

Oh, I tried staying cold,

but you take it personal

All these firing shots and making ground

It's way too hard to cope,

but I still

can't let you go

...

{the credits start rolling from here on out}

...

[Chorus: Noah Cyrus & Juliander] *cut due to time constraints* *skip to Bridge*

...

[Bridge]

I'll be fine-ine-fine,

fine-ine-ine

I'll be fine-ine-fine,

fine-ine-ine

I'll be fine-ine-fine,

fine-ine-ine

I'll be fine-ine-fine, fine

...

[Chorus: Noah Cyrus & Juliander, (Noah Cyrus, Juliander)]

'Cause when it all falls down, then whatever (Then whatever, babe)

When it don't work out for the better (For the better)

If we just ain't right, and it's time to say goodbye

When it all falls down (When it all, when it all)

When it all falls down (When it all falls down)

I'll be fine (Fine, fine, fine),

...

I'll be fine (I'll be fine)

...

You're the drug that I'm addicted to and I want you so bad

But I'll be fine (I'll be fine),

and that's that

* * *

**POST-CREDITS SCENE**

[We cut to a Rural village in close proximity to Ko-Koro, at nighttime. There, we see what looks like a shooting star.

[Except that star is getting brighter and larger

[The star crashes into the ground in the distance, with a LOUD *KA-BLAM*, sending a small mushroom cloud into the sky, before the screen cuts to black]

* * *

NOTES:

*= UK-ball is referring to USA-ball's 'colony' of Liberia-ball, and his OFFICIAL colonial holdings of Alaska-ball, Hawaii-ball, Midway island, Philippine-ball, ETC. Compare THAT to ruling 1/5 of the Earth's entire land surface. (Britain controlled 1/4 in OTL, but this is ALTERNATE History, so cut me some slack.)

**= when there are no spaces between words, then a character is speaking abnormally fast. This is usually done for comedic effect.

***= "clay" is the Poland-ball term for a nation's territory/landmass

****= m8 is UK-ball's way of saying the word 'me'.

*****= Kanohi are the masks that the Matoran wear, but specific animals of this world can wear them too

******= In case you don't get what Germany-ball & Ottoman-ball are saying; Their Airplane was too small to fit themselves, Hippo Team (bar Erwin), and the BFP students all at once, so they ditched Oryu at a nearby river before leaving. Don't worry, though, she will return as a vital role in the future...

*******= In case you don't find it funny, this is a mythology gag, considering what happens to Matoro in the G1 continuity...

********= Tahu says "forever in the history of ever" a few times in SuddenlyOranges's "Reviving Bionicle" comedy series on YouTube. Man, they ALWAYS make me laugh...

* * *

NuclearAlchmist: Well, we've just found out that the Matoran are from another Universe, like our girls, and have been here for 30 years (900 Countryball years) living in relative peace untill recently.

And in case you Don't get the post-credits scene, it was one of the 6 Toa Mata coming to Earth.

I will leave you to guess which one it is. Tell me your answers as reviews, and I will answer.

Edward Elric (from "Nights to Remember"): Hey, when do I get to appear? It's been 2 episodes already and-

NuclearAlchmist: Edward, wrong story.

Edward: I know that, director. But can I at least get to appear on-screen for- ?

NuclearAlchmist: (blatantly, flatly) No.

Edward: C'mon, please? I can make a deal with you-

NuclearAlchmist: Okay, you're embarrassing me on camera, can we talk about this later?

* * *

NEXT TIME:

AS MAHO BEGINS LEARNING TO USE HER ICE POWERS, WHEN A ROBOTIC WARRIOR FALLS FROM THE SKY (...literally...) WITH NO MEMORIES OF HIMSELF OR HIS PURPOSE. AS SHE JOURNEYS WITH HIM TO FIND THE KANOHI MASKS OF POWER, WHAT WILL SHE DISCOVER ON THEIR JOURNEYS?

FIND OUT IN EPISODE 2: COMING OF THE TOA.


	3. EP2: Coming of the Toa

WARNING: Bionicle and Polandball SHARE a common universe, just so you're not confused.

Also: 1 year to us (humans) is 365 MONTHS to the Country-balls.

And please don't be turned off by LONG pieces of dialogue, as there are a few in this Chapter.

You have been warned.

* * *

OP: "Rewrite" (tv-size) by Asian Kung-Fu Generation (Fullmetal Alchemist OP 4)

ED: "Hero" by All Insane Kids

* * *

September 1905, Undisclosed Location...

[We open up to a black screen, with an unknown, male voice speaking]

? (voiceover): I have been sleeping for long…

[the screen cuts to the site of a meteorite impact in the middle of a forest, except that said meteorite has survived. From the smoldering center, we see a cylinder that is about 4.5 meters tall, about 1.75 meters in diameter, and is laying on its side.]

? (voiceover): I've had many dreams… Dark ones.

[one end of the cylinder inexplicably ejects with a deafening *BANG*, simultaneously spitting out contents of robotic parts on the ground, between the now open-ended cylinder and the 'lid'. We then cut to a close-up of a 'head', which is identical to Orkum's bare head (which we saw last episode). But in this case, it is disconnected to the rest of its body, and is inert.]

? (voiceover): And, there's been a word that keeps floating in my mind: "Kopaka".

[The eyes of the head Light up, glowing Ice blue.]

? (voiceover): But now, I am AWAKE.

[cue a 7 second montage of the robot putting himself together, ending with him putting on Akaku, the mask of X-ray vision. The robot was primarily white, with Light-Grey arms and legs (bar the feet, which were also white). He looks STRONGLY like a Matoran (especially since he's wearing a Kanohi), except that it was visibly taller, and that Hydraulic pistons are visible at the sides of his mid-section. A further similarity is that Organic tissue can CLEARLY be seen on his shoulder/waist joints, ankles and wrists. On his chest, right between where a human's collar bones would be, was a circular yellow light that was pulsating at a stable pace]

? (voiceover): And I am ready…

[he notices that 2 weapons were in the cylinder with him. He picks up a sword in his right hand, & a shield in the left.]

? (voiceover)… For whatever lies ahead of me.

* * *

[Music cue: OP. Lyrics below by myself; NuclearAlchmist, based on the English translation by: kaveh.]

*Introduction instrumental*

The reason I want to scream out far and near  
Is that there's no other proof that I belong here  
Our future that I should have managed to grasp  
Is taken from me, with all I thought I had

*brief instrumental*

The reason we want this old image erased  
Is that I see our limits, and we're out of place  
In the window of my own self-consciousness  
I saw next year's calendar, with no dates on it

(chorus)

Now I,

I Rewrite

All these worth-full visions,

and I'll be unforgettable

Come to life

and Rewrite

All these new Ideas

I will find our destinies before your eyes

*oh-eh-oh*

*oh-eh-oh*

*woah-woah, yeah-yeah yeah*

* * *

October, 1905, Somewhere in the Siberian Tundra…

[We cut to the robot walking alongside a Rural road, made by the peasants living in the area. When the robot was attracted to a village near the crash site, the inhabiting Country-balls (who are about the size of the Union Messenger boy from the prologue, except they have the Russian flag instead of the American) asked if he was a Matoran, which he asked them what a Matoran was. Once they did, they told him directions to the nearest Matoran Village; Ko-Koro. When the villager peasants asked his name, he told them 'Kopaka', the word that had been repeating in his head. Shortly after he began going in the directions he was given, he decided that would be what he'll refer to himself as.]

Kopaka: "Just keep walking down this road, and you'll eventually end up in Ko-Koro", they said. Well, I don't see it anywhere close by-

[his thoughts are cut short by a scream in the distance, followed by the *shriek* of an unknown animal. He immediately looks to his left and right, before checking behind himself.]

Kopaka: …I think I should just follow where the noise came from… Then I can return to… (stares at the poorly paved road) …this.

* * *

[we then cut to the source of the noise. We see that a group of 5 Ko-Matoran, Ehrye among them, along with Maho, were holding down a Nui Rama. The creature is best described as a giant, mechanical dragonfly, with Kanohi masks of night-vision for eyes.

[In this case, INFECTED Kanohi masks of night-vision.

[The quadlet of Matoran were struggling to keep the Corrupted Nui-Rama down, and one of them, Talvi, had cracked their Protosteel Exoskeleton on their right arm.

[The strange thing was that this was SUPPOSED to teach Maho how to create Ice out of essentially nothing. She did learn how to do it, but in the current circumstances, she was clearly still too inexperienced to do much good against the flying beast]

Talvi: (screaming in pain) AAHHHHGGGH!

Ehrye: (yelling over the loud roars of the Nui Rama) KEEP HIM DOWN! I REPEAT, KEEP HIM DOWN! (muttering) So much for a SIMPLE 'practice lesson'…

[he turns to face Maho, who is on the face of the creature, attempting to remove the infected Kanohi's]

Ehrye: HOW'S IT GOING UP THERE!?

Maho: (using her legs to pry off the mask on its right-hand side, as her hands are what's holding her on top of the creature.) *grunts* Not very *grunt* well… [she manages to successfully pry off the kanohi on the right-hand side of the Nui Rama, which came off with a soft *clink*, before falling to the ground] …but I've got one of th- WOAH!

[She gets cut off as the big dragonfly starts bucking, nearly throwing her off. Luckily, she managed to create Ice 'handles' on the creature's skin prior to this, so she manages to hold on. However, she is no longer on the face of the beast, she was now on the neck of the Nui Rama.

[As Maho struggles to climb back up to the head, the Nui Rama is inexplicably encased in a prison of Ice.

[This is NOT of Maho's doing, though, as she too is entrapped in the Ice. The Matoran present are taken by surprise, and they hear footsteps approaching from behind them…

[It is Kopaka.

[We cut to him approaching, holding his right arm right in front of him with his sword, which is giving off a vibrant, white arura. He stops just feet away from the trapped Nui Rama, before he turns his attention towards the Matoran. He gazes like them with a cold stare (no pun intended), relentlessly inspecting them…]

Kopaka: (after a 10-second long suspenseful silence) … You must be those that call themselves Matoran, (pause) am I correct? [Ehrye silently nods in response] … I'll take that as a "yes".

Kantai: Uhm, excuse me, … sir, but you've got one of our group members in that cage. [She gestures to Maho, who is essentially unable to move, stuck in a pose trying to reach the head of the Nui Rama, whose infected Kanohi on its left-hand side has been safely removed by another Ko-Matoran in the group]

Kopaka: Oh, well, then excuse me for one moment… [Kopaka walks over to where Maho is stuck, and then proceeds to raise his left arm, shield in hand, before slamming it rim-first against the Ice, shattering enough of it so that Maho could safely get out & off the entrapped beast]

[Only now do we see the size difference between the two of them. Kopaka clearly towered over the Ko-Matoran at 169cm, over rather wimpy 135cm average height. Maho, however, at 163cm, was at least tall enough to make eye contact with the warrior of Ice without having to tilt her head up (well, at least not a noticeable amount). She stood in front of him, looking at him with an equally cold, yet less piercing gaze that said "If you do that again, I'm going to personally beat your ass." It stays like this for around 14 seconds, before...]

Ehrye: Uhm, I hate to interrupt your staring contest, but we should probably return to Ko-Koro.

Kopaka: (breaks his stare at Maho) Wait. *beat* does that mean you live there?

Talvi: *still wincing in pain due to his broken arm* Well… That's a retarded question… Of course we live there, it's the only Matoran settlement in… over 2,700 miles. *beat* …Why do you ask?

[Kopaka tells what has happened with him in the last 24 hours since he woke up on the ground (and in pieces), but this is not very important, so this is played Fast-Foward.]

Ehrye: … I see, … (pause) So you're like Nishizumi here? (Kopaka: What.) You came out of practically another dimension or some bullsh*t, have powers over Ice, and you have no idea WHATSOEVER about where you are. That's just like-

Maho: (abruptly cuts off the commander of the Ko-Koro Guard) May we please NOT talk about this? … (Ehrye: Huh?) … It's personal.

Talvi: *winces* Uhm, guys? I have a broken arm here.

Ehrye: *beat* Yeah, we should probably get going now, we'll talk when we get home.

[everyone nods in agreement and start on their way back to Ko-Koro (bar Kopaka, who simply follows them)

* * *

EPISODE 2: COMING OF THE TOA

* * *

2.5 HOURS LATER, KO-KORO...

[We cut to inside Turaga Nuju's hut, where he is speaking to Kopaka.]

Nuju: ... You are a Toa, one who wields WINTER ITSELF. You aided 5 of our kind, plus one that is not of our own, without ANY thoughts for your own safety. These Tundra plains are your HOME. ... You can RIDE the Ice and Snow, ...unleash an AVALANCHE... FREEZE with just a touch...

Kopaka: (partly confused) ... Then what is my PURPOSE?

Nuju: ... It is best if I both tell and SHOW you... [he holds out a rock in his left hand] Our world, our people, the Matoran, were once PURE and STRONG as iron... Then Makuta came, [he literally punches the stone with his other hand, shattering it with a *KRUNCH* into about a dozen pieces] -and brought EVIL to this world. *beat* I'll have Matoro clean this up after a while... Now, your purpose, your DUTY, is to DEFEAT Makuta, and restore this land!

Kopaka: ... But that won't be ENOUGH, will it?

Nuju: ... ... No. To help you reach your goal, your DESTINY, you will need to find the Great Kanohi masks of power. They are scattered across this world, where no Matoran or Countryball can possibly reach! Either that or guarded by Nightmare creatures, but those are rare... *awkward silence* Anyways, for starters, you are wearing one right now, so you're off to a good start-

Kopaka: You mean this? (points to his Akaku)

Nuju: *beat* Yes, exactly. ...Now, your next Kanohi, the closest to here, is hidden in The Place of Far-Seeing. Just keep going south of here, across the Gobi Desert, into the mountainous hills of Tibet, and you'll be there.

[Kopaka looks on, confused]

Nuju: *sigh* Here's a map to help you, it has the locations of all the masks you need. Considering the SIZE of the world, I'll have [INSERT MATORAN'S NAME HERE] drive you most of the way there. I'll get it prepared in just a few moments...

* * *

1 HOUR LATER...

[we cut to see Nuju going to lay down, as well as Matoro cleaning up the stone fragments off the floor. Then, a knock is heard. Matoro immediately stops his task, and goes to the door, without the Turaga telling him to]

Matoro: Who is it, and why do you want to see the Turaga?

Maho: (from behind the door) It is Nishizumi Maho, and I want to talk to him. (Matoro: And why do you want-) -It's personal.

[The Ko-Matoran opens the door to let her in, almost immediately closing it once she is. Mako then walks to Nuju. Even though he is slightly annoyed that he has to speak right when he is supposed to rest his back, he decides to talk with her.]

Nuju: What brings you here at this hour? I was going to lay down.

Maho: I apologize, Turaga, but... there's something we need to talk about. In private. (Nuju promptly nods and signals Matoro to leave the room.) *sigh* In the past 2 days, I've been... trying to wrap my head around my current situation. *pause* Yesterday, I was inspecting my body underneath my uniform, * and... I came upon... (starts to breathe more heavily) ... something you should look at.

[Maho proceeds to partially undo the top of her uniform, and opens it enough for us to see... something that would be inappropriate for a kid's show, but simultaneously, shocking and disturbing...

[In the middle of her chest, specifically right between her collar bones, there was a circular yellow light.

[The same one on Kopaka's chest.

[It was also pulsating, but irregularly, actually lined up with her heartbeat.

[Nuju just stares in total disbelief at what he sees. After a moment, Maho redoes her uniform continuing to speak while doing so, in a calm, yet slightly frightened tone.]

Maho: ... I ... just don't know what to think of this... and... I don't know... how this happened ...I'm... (her breathing becomes heavier, and she starts to break down) starting to think... t-that I'm n-not even h-human... a-an-nymore. ...

[unbeknownst to her, something clicks inside of Nuju's brain circuit, as he rests his hand on her shoulder]

Nuju: (quietly, to comfort the nervous, confused adult girl) ... There, there. ... ... ... I might have an answer to this... (Maho looks up at him) In the days before Teridax overran Metru Nui, one of our philosophers, named Malga, predicted the arrival of the Toa, including Kopaka, and their destinies.

Maho: ... Is that where you got all that you told him? About defeating Makata or whomever?

Nuju: That is a brilliant observation, Nishizumi. HOWEVER, I only told him HALF of the prophesy. Malga also foretold that the Toa would not come ALONE. She said that "With them would be six mysterious creatures, made of more organics than machine, would appear with them. These creatures would help the Toa reach their Destinies, and, in time, would become more like them." We left that part out because we Turaga thought that part was ridiculous back then; only Whenua believed it. Now that you, a creature of PURE organics, have shown me that part of you is now machine, I think that YOU are one of those "Mysterious creatures" he told about. *chuckles* Maybe Destiny DOES have something planned for you...

* * *

[We cut to Kopaka looking at the map he was given, which is a map of the world. He traces it south, until his finger is on top of a pinpoint labeled: "The Place of Far-Seeing."

[It is the location of Mt. Everest.

[We then zoom out to reveal that he is standing outside, beside Ehrye, who, although Kopaka doesn't notice, is looking at the map from behind him.]

Ehrye: You've been looking at that for a straight hour, you know?

Kopaka: (surprised, although he does not react like it. he turns around to see him) How long have you been standing there yourself?

Ehrye: About 2 minutes.

Kopaka: Whatever. If I am to get this mask and "Save the world from Makuta" or something, I'd best be moving.

[he starts walking towards the entrance of Ko-Koro, towards the car waiting to take him most of the way to the Himalayas, when suddenly...]

Maho: (in the distance) WAIT! (she runs over to him, and stops in front of him, panting) *breathing heavily, speaking in between breaths* Hold on...

[she looks right at him, with desperation showing in her Ice-blue irises]

Maho: I'm coming with you...

Kopaka: ... Why would you want to come along?

Maho: (recovers her posture, yet still hyperventilating, lying to the Toa of Ice) ... The Turaga forgot *paint* that each Toa *paint* had a special helper *exhales* that would go along with ... him or her on their journey. *pause*

Kopaka: ... And I suppose that YOU are MY "special helper"? (Maho silently nods. Kopaka just stands there for a few seconds) ...Well, I'm not exactly sure you can handle this... finding the Kanohi is dangerous enough as it is. Not to mention you are completely defenseless against nature and whatever else is in my pa-

[he stops mid-sentence when Maho summons a Katana of pure Ice in her right hand and points it right at him]

Kopaka: -oh.

Maho: ... Am I defenseless NOW?

Kopaka: ... (stunned silence) ... I stand corrected. (he resumes walking towards the entrance) Just don't be a waste of my time.

[Maho silently nods, before tossing the Ice Katana aside and following him]

Ko-Matoran: (notices Maho) -Hey, no passengers allowed!

Kopaka: Let her. Turaga Nuju has said that she apparently has to go with me...

Ko-Matoran: Well, fine then. Come along.

[We see Maho & Kopaka enter the 1900's-style vehicle, which then starts up and heads on its way through the road leading out of the Village.]

* * *

2 DAYS LATER...

* * *

December 1905, At the Base of Mt. Everest...

[We cut to see the "ice duo" (As we will refer to Kopaka and Maho as) standing in a snow field at the base of "The Place of Far-Seeing". They have been driven out of Russia-ball's clay**, through the Gobi Desert, and were dropped off at the outskirts of the mountainous region of Tibet (due to a lack of infrastructure from that point onwards), where the 2 walked from there to where they are now.]

Kopaka: (looking directly at the world's tallest mountain, which was right in front of him) ... (thinking) *So THIS is the 'Place of Far-Seeing' he talked about... I think I now see why they named it that* ... (he turns to Maho, who is standing behind and to the left-hand side of him, with the usual stern expression on her face) You ready?

Maho: ... Looks like we have a long climb ahead of us.

* * *

LATER...

* * *

[Music cue: "Stormkeeper" by Two Steps From Hell]

[we cut to see the duo climbing up the side of the mountain, albeit at a slow pace. They use some climbing gear given to them the previous day by a kind, bypassing Tibet-ball. Due to ... ...reasons, Kopaka was climbing ahead of Maho. However, He wasn't exactly taking safety into account for this treacherous voyage...

[He was climbing at a rather fast pace, leaving Maho dragging behind. This was not helped by the fact that she was starting to have trouble breathing. he notices this, and decides to stop at a flat area about 1/3 of the way up.]

Kopaka: I am puzzled as to why you aren't keeping up... (Maho drags herself over the edge of the cliff face) I told you NOT to be a waste of time.

Maho: (Mildly gasping for air,) I... Can't... Get... Enough... Oxygen... To breathe... (collapses on the snow-covered, rocky ground. She pauses for a short moment) ... I don't know about you... but I, and my kind... cannot exactly ... breathe well at this altitude...

Kopaka: (surprised, speaking annoyed) ... Then why didn't you tell me prior to this-

[he stops mid-sentence, as they hear a low, rumbling noise behind them. As it got steadily louder, kopek simply pulls out his sword off his back. after a short moment, the sound was considerably loud. Then, suddenly Kopaka swiftly turned around, pointing his sword in front of him.

[The noise stopped. Maho, having recovered enough energy, stood up and faced the way the Toa was facing. She was awestruck at what she saw...

[An avalanche was stopped in time, just mere FEET in front of them.

[The large amount of snow was suspended, as if something was holding it back. She just couldn't believe what she was seeing: Kopaka had just stopped an AVALANCE with just a wave of his sword.

[Then something else got her attention in the middle of the suspended mass of snow & Ice, something glimmered.]

Maho: Wait… hold on… [she approached the source of the reflection, which was about 45 feet away]

[When she got up close, she noticed that it looked… metallic, and grey. Once Maho got up next to it, that's when it clicked in her head.

[This was a Kanohi mask, what they'd came here for. She grabbed it and removed it from the suspended avalanche. Seconds later, said avalanche simply drops due to gravity, having lost all its angular momentum.

Maho: (walks up to Kopaka, and holds out the mask.) … I think THIS is yours.

Kopaka: (Takes the mask, then reads a message on the side that's supposed to attach to his 'face'. It is written in Matoraneese) … According to this, what I am holding is Hau, the mask of shielding…

[His own mask, Akaku, disappears, leaving his true, skull-resembling face. Maho is slightly freaked out by this, but she doesn't show it. Kopaka then puts on the Hau. When it attaches to the 'mouth', the Mask immediately changes in color from a reflective, metallic grey, to white, now matching his color scheme.]

Kopaka: … (thinking) *Interesting… the mask of shielding is sending some sort of power through me. I can now use it at will; however, …*

[the Hau suddenly seems to fade OUT of existence, while simultaneously, the Akaku seems to fade INTO existence, in Hau's place]

Kopaka: *… I can still use the mask of x-ray vision at my own discretion. *

[He then notices that Maho had been staring at him the whole time, responding by giving her a look that said "What?" on it.]

[Then, something happened that caught them both off guard…

?1: [inexplicably 'materializes' in an instant, disappearing and reappearing around the two in a matter of seconds, while talking RIEDICULOUSLY fast] SorryaboutthatIdidn'tmeantocausethatavalancheonyouisthereanythingIcandotomakeupforit?

[Exactly here, the background music "Stormkeeper" abruptly stops]

[The Ice duo probably almost had a seizure at that moment, due to this happening out of absolutely NOWHERE.

[The 'blur' that had been speaking finally came to a halt right in front of them, allowing them to have a GOOD look at it, or rather, him.

[He looked almost EXACTLY like Kopaka, with some notable differences; 1: Instead of being white & light grey, he was brown & yellow-tan. 2: instead of wearing Akaku, he wore Kakama, the mask of speed. 3: he had NO weapons. 4: he was smaller than both of them, standing at around 159 cm]

Maho: (stunned, complete silence, and her façade has been replaced with an expression that is CLEARLY surprised) … … … (speaks flatly) … What. … … … Just, what.

[Suddenly, a voice could be heard from up the mountain]

?2: Hey, don't freak them out! You're giving them a bad impression!

[Maho proceeds to look in the direction of the voice. When she does she sees something in the distance, on the mountainside. Focusing her sight on it, she noticed that it was another human, a teenage girl, like her. And she recognized her.

[She had metallic-green hair, tied up into 2 large ponytails that resembled drills. And she wore Anzio's Tankery uniform…

[It was Chiyomi, otherwise known by her former peers as "Little Duce Anchovy".]

?1: Oh! Uhm, sorry for the unwarned appearance… My name's Pohatu.

[Then, he ran all the way up to his human partner, grabbed her, and brought her right back to where he was standing. Using his mask power, he accomplished this in about ½ a second]

Pohatu: And this is Chiyomi-

Chiyomi: (abruptly cuts him off) Don't call me that, it's Duce Anchovy!

Pohatu: Hey, as Toa of Stone, I can call you what I want. Seesh, (he turns to face Kopaka) anyways, do you mind telling me-

Kopaka: (Promptly shoves the flat side of his sword into the other Toa's face) Sorry, but for the most part, I work alone. Oh, and the avalanche.

Maho: Kopaka, if it weren't for that, we would probably still be … climbing… *pause* We should get down from here…

Chiyomi: (places her hand on the side of her head) Agreed, the air's … kind of thin…

* * *

1 HOUR LATER…

* * *

[Cut to the 4 of them back at the base of Mt. Everest. We see them walking away from the mountain. Pohatu is trying to talk to Kopaka, while Maho and Chiyomi walk behind them]

Pohatu: Listen, I have a feeling that we're here for the same reason. Why not team up? It might make things easier for all of us.

Kopaka: (speaks coldly) I told you; I work ALONE. *beat* Mostly.

Pohatu: By choice, or 'cause nobody can stand you?

Kopaka: (stops for a moment, and thinks about what the Toa of Stone has just said) … … All right, come along. (starts walking again) We (referring to himself and Maho) MIGHT need a mountain moved… or an island lifted…

[in the background, Pohatu silently fist-bumps with himself.

[We then cut over to the girls. Maho holds an Ice shard, which she made in order to demonstrate her newfound abilities. However, …]

Maho: (looks stern as ever, but speaks surprised) … Hold on, so the same thing happened to you?

Chiyomi: Well, yeah… The first thing I knew after blacking out, was that I was laying on the ground, in a hut in Po-Koro, somewhere in Botswana, and completely surrounded by Matoran. They ordered me to do stuff like, stand and not move in the SLIGHTEST. The Turaga wanted me to never go outside, like, ever. Fortunately, one of them convinced him to let me out of house arrest and at least be able to move around the village. Hewikii is what the others called him.

[she pauses, to catch her breath.]

Chiyomi: Anyways, the Matoran wanted me to do manual labor in place of being under constant watch, such as lifting crates of rocks that someone was making into statues. When I did… I noticed that I did it with almost NO effort at all. I was pondering this while resting, when I found out something … strange.

Maho: And what exactly did you find?

[Chiyomi stops for a short moment, before she clasped her hands together and closing her eyes, looking like she was trying to focus on something. Then, she slowly moved them apart, but in between them there was a yellow glow. Once she had them far enough apart, Maho could see that the glow was coming from a rock that was levitating between her hands. And the rock was growing in size.

[She then opened her eyes, and the rock, now about 5 cm in diameter, stopped glowing and dropped into her left hand. Chiyomi calmly smiles while Maho stares at the rock, her expression showing a hint of amazement. It was only then that Maho noticed that the energetic Green-haired girl's eyes, which she remembered as being brown, had turned a bright magenta in color]

Chiyomi: So… yeah. Basically, I can… control stones. I-I'm still in the early stages of learning, though; the Turaga said that this is only a small amount of my powers… Moving on; when soccer player here (gestures to Pohatu) arrived, I decided to go with him, so that I can… well, first of all, train myself. And secondly, find out if Pepperoni and Carpaccio are still alive…

Maho: … I see… Knowing his mask power, I'm not surprised you got this far away in a... short amount of time. But… I'm still worried about Onee-chan as well, *exhales* and my teammates…

[there is silence for around 9 seconds]

Maho: Why are you even here in the first place?

Chiyomi: Oh, he took me here to "have an adventure," and so I could practice my... abilities... somewhere that doesn't really have anyone to watch over you all the freakin' time-

Pohatu: (cuts in) Hey, Ladies, do you have any ideas on where we go next?

Chiyomi: (slightly annoyed) You THINK we have any idea?

Kopaka: How about … (he takes out his map from earlier, before tracing his finger to the closest location of another Kanohi. It leads him to the city of Nanking.) … here?

Pohatu: … Ehh… I'm not so sure about that.

Kopaka: Why not?

Pohatu: From what Turaga Onewa told me, the owner of this clay **, the clay we're in right now, is HEAVILY xenophobic, especially to those he calls "Westerners" … *pause* It's a good thing there's hardly any cities around here … 'cause I don't want to cause a scene.

Chiyomi: Come on, what's worse than a little adventure? Isn't that why you wanted to go here?

Pohatu: … Okay, fine. Whatev's. But we're going to ONLY get the mask, In, & Out****.

[we then cut to seeing Pohatu's face fill the screen]

Pohatu: (not very enthusiastic) Alright, everyone ready?

[cut to Chiyomi's face]

Chiyomi: Ready as ever! [cut to Kopaka's face]

Kopaka: … (his eyes give off an expression that says, " Seriously? ") …

[cut to Maho's face]

Maho: (speaks calmly, but with concern) I have a small question…

[we zoom out to see that she is riding on top of Kopaka, who is on Chiyomi, who in turn is on Pohatu, forming a 'tower', to speak.

[Think of how Katyusha rides on Nonna, but taken up to 11.]

Maho: … are you sure this is going to work?

Kopaka: (speaks flatly) … My neck hurts.

Pohatu: Relax, I've done this with Chiy- (Chiyomi glares at the Toa below her) -I mean, Anchovy a couple of times already, I'm sure we'll be fine. *beat* Until we get there… Anyways, prepare to have your hats blown off!

[The Toa of Stone pauses as Maho removes her cap]

Pohatu: And-a one, And-a two, And-a one, two three, FOUR!

[cue the quad shooting towards the largest city in China, zooming across the horizon in a matter of seconds.]

* * *

THE NEXT DAY…

* * *

January, 1906…

Nanking, Imperial China, the Royal Palace…

[We see Imperia (Imp.) China-ball sitting on a throne, surrounded by royal guards (like the Russian villagers from earlier, they look like Miniature-size versions of him). The palace is decorated with pillars of gold, floors of the finest marble, and furniture of jade. Standing beside him is a personal advisor…]

China: 現在，與歐洲人的這個問題得到處理... *sigh* 那些無毛猿怎麼樣了？ {Now that that problem with the Europeans is dealt with… *sigh* How have those hairless apes been doing?}

Ch. advisor: 他們一直很好，先生。 一個叫安積的人一直在確保北京的基礎設施項目按計劃進行。 應該在明天之前完成。 一個名叫魯米的人，在學習我們的語言方面一直在有效地監督蒙古，而那個叫做"惠"的人已經在我們的朝鮮邊境武裝力量上實現了現代化。 {They've been well sir. The one called Azumi has been making sure that the infrastructure project for Beijing is staying on schedule. It should be done by tomorrow. The one called Rumi has been effectively supervising Mongolia in learning our language, and the one called Megumi has been Sufficiently modernizing our Armed forces on the Korean border.}

Imp. China: 是的，但另一個怎麼樣？{Yes, but what about the other one?}

Ch. advisor: 你的意思是你的陛下？{Do you mean the one called Alice Shimada, your Majesty?}

[Imp. China-ball nods in response.]

Ch. advisor: 陛下，你是不是指一個叫愛麗絲島田？她很高興與外界聯絡，陛下。然而，她最近剛開始...自言自語...除此之外別無他途。 那異常的事情可能會和你燒熊貓娃娃陛下有關。{She has been gladly isolated from outside contact, your Majesty. *beat* However, she's recently started… talking to herself… there's no other way I can put it to you. That abnormality MIGHT, however, be related to you burning that offensive Panda-doll ***, Majesty.}

[Suddenly, a military official bursts through the Wooden doors at the entrance of the Palace]

Military Official: 陛下，先生！ 我們在城外的勢力遭到野馬的襲擊！{Majesty, Sir! Our forces outside the city have been attacked by a feral Manaus!}

China: 什麼！？

* * *

[cut to said forces fighting the Manaus. The mechanical scorpion-like creature tears right through their lines like they were made of paper. It had an Infected Kanohi in its plug-in port, which is located in its mouth where the tongue would otherwise be.

[Music cue: "Canon in D Minor" by Two Steps From Hell]

[A good distance away, we see our 4 protagonists, the Ice and Stone duos, spectating over the bloodbath.

Chiyomi: Do you think we should… you know, do something?

Pohatu: Uh…

Kopaka: (speaks calmly) Xenophobic or not, they're still people. I'm all up for doing it…

Chiyomi: Who knows? Maybe they'll be nice to us.

Pohatu: Well, they probably won't be nice-

Maho: (Faces Pohatu directly, speaking in a calm, serious tone) Isn't it a Toa's Duty to protect others from harm? By ignoring them, you are violating that rule, in more ways than one, I believe.

Pohatu: … … Okay, fine! But don't blame me if we get imprisoned.

[cut back to the Chinese soldiers]

Soldier 1: 先生，我們正在傷亡！{Sir, we're taking casualties!}

General: 沒有狗屎，私人！ 盡可能地嘗試並堅持下去，我會試著想一些東西 - {No sh*t, Private! Try and hold it off as long as you can, I'll try and think of something-}

[cue: The Toa of Ice hopping onto the Manaus's back. Kopaka uses his sword to freeze the tail of the beast, before Pohatu grabs a giant boulder TWICE his size and tosses it onto the Manaus's back, in order to hold it down. This was reinforced by Maho freezing the several legs of it so that it couldn't move regardless of the boulder. This allows Chiyomi to get up close and hold the jaw of the beast open, thus allowing Pohatu to retrieve the infected Kanohi from the Manaus, fully neutralizing the threat.

[Unfortunately, despite having JUST saved their lives, the briefly stunned Chinese army don't take their saviors kindly, and promptly aim their guns at them]

(cue "Canon in D Minor" slowing to a halt)

Pohatu: See, WHAT did I tell you guys?

General: 抓住你的火！{Hold your fire!}

[he looks at the four of them for about 15 seconds]

General: 把他們帶到陛下。{Take them to Majesty.}

Soldier 2: 先生- {But, sir-}

General: {Do as I say!} (he faces the Private from earlier) {If I remember correctly, you know how to speak English, right?} (he nods, before confronting our protagonists)

Private (Soldier 1): (speaking English) We are taking you to see our great Ruler. He will decide what to do with you. (the other soldiers proceed to confiscate the infected Kanohi mask, and then literally drag them towards the palace)

Pohatu: (being dragged on the ground) Wait, why can't we use our powers to escape?

Kopaka: (Also being dragged on the ground) I wouldn't, because I would like to see if we can possibly negotiate terms to let us do what we came here for.

* * *

...

* * *

[we cut to the Toa and girls being brought before Imp. China-ball, who does not look very happy]

China: (speaking English, with a heavy Chinese accent) *exhales* Why is it that you westerners ALWAYS ruin my month? You've better explain yourselves, you hairless apes and… (looks at the Toa) … oversized Matoran… Or else, I will personally make you wish you were never born…

[Chiyomi is scared out of her mind, and so was Maho, although she didn't let her face show it. Pohatu, though, was waiting for an opening to bolt towards the door, however, Kopaka, seeing this, nudged him as to say "Don't even think about it", before calmly speaking to Imp. China-ball]

Kopaka: We came here looking for an uninfected Kanohi mask hidden around here, that is all. If you would let us find it, we will gladly leave as soon as we do.

China: … Total bullsh*t. I don't buy it.

[Just then, someone walks up to him from the side, holding something]

China: 現在是什麼，愚蠢的考古學家？ 難道你沒有看到我正處於某事的中間嗎？{What is it now, foolish Archeologist? Can you not see that I'm in the middle of something?}

Archeologist: 我向你的陛下道歉，但我們必須向你展示一些事情。 這可能符合您的利益。{I apologize, your Majesty, but we have to show you something. It might be of your interests.}

China: 讓我猜一下...你發現過去2年你一直在談論的"速度極快的面具"？{Let me guess… You found that "mask of great speed" that you've been talking about these past 2 years ****?}

Archeologist: 這是正確的，陛下。{That is correct, your Majesty.}

[Kopaka looks in his direction, allowing us to get a clear shot of what he is holding

[It is a Kakama, just like Pohatu was wearing.]

Kopaka: (speaking to the archeologist) That is it. That's what we came here for.

China: (looks at the Toa of Ice in confusion) Do you mean that… whatever this idiot here is holding is what you came here for? … Quite pathetic.

Maho: (finally gains enough courage to speak) That is correct. (Prompts a death glare from Imp. China-ball, causing her to bow her head to the floor)

Kopaka: … Just as I was going to say. And we are serious in that we'll leave if we have that Mask.

China: (leans forward in his royal throne) Are you speaking the truth?

Kopaka: (speaks flatly) Yes.

[He stares at Imp. China-ball, with a cold, piercing gaze]

China: (thinks for a moment) … Very well, then you may have the "mask" and leave.

Archeologist: What!?

[cue the guards confiscating the Kakama from him, before dragging him through the doors, while he was begging in Mandarin to give him one last chance]

China: I will, however, do it on 2 conditions…

* * *

[cut to the soldiers directing the Group to a prison cage in another room. In that cage, we see that it is being used to contain someone who, although the girls don't recognize her immediately, we already know.

[It is Alice Shimada.

[Yet, something's off about her. When the cage is opened, we see that she has changed… for the worse. Her hair, once smooth, is now a mess. Her uniform is torn at multiple places, and her body is visibly scarred.]

Pohatu: (speaking to the private) So, wait. We have to take her away from here? And to where?

Private: Yes, Majesty requires that you take her with you. And it does not matter where you drop her off, as long as it isn't within his clay **. (meanwhile, Maho slowly approaches Alice)

Alice: … (speaks suddenly, making even Maho jump, yet weakly) … Greetings… Ms. Nishizumi…

Maho: (she holds her arms out, speaking in a soft, comforting voice) It's okay… come here, we're getting you out of this place…

[The grey-blonde-haired 12-year old walks out of the gage, into Maho's arms. Kopaka walks onto the scene, having obtained the Kakama from Imp. China-ball.]

Kopaka: He wants us out of here preferably within an hour.

Chiyomi: (anxious) Well, what are we waiting for? I personally want to leave this place, it's scary.

* * *

30 MINUTES LATER…

* * *

General: (talking to Imp. China-ball, while he simultaneously Sweat-drops) 你知道其他無毛猿在發現這個問題時不會高興... {You do realize that the other hairless apes will not be happy when they find out about this, your Highness…}

China: 我很清楚這一點。 我這樣做是為了讓她脫離我的手，更重要的是讓其他三個人不再忠於她，忠於我。{I am well aware of that. I did it so that I could get her off my hands, and, more importantly, to get the other 3 to stop being loyal to HER and be fully loyal to ME.}

[The General stops Sweat-dropping, starts looking at his superior with a serious expression in his eyes.]

General: 陛下，忠誠和信任是兩個完全不同的東西... {Your Majesty, loyalty and trust are two entirely different things…}

* * *

[cut to the group of 5 walking out of the city gates]

Pohatu: I can't believe it! How did you manage to pull it off!?

Kopaka: He said that the look in my eyes was that of a rightful Matoran warrior, who speaks the truth. That, and he told me that he didn't want anything else to do with our 'hunt' for the Kanohi. He seemed to already be overwhelmed by the presence of Europeans in his Clay.

Chiyomi: (silently checks to see if anyone else is around to see them. Thankfully, there aren't) I just can't believe that asshole's conditions. Seriously, Taking the prodigy of the Shimada family line off his clay, or, territory, and forbidding us from being here ever again in the history of ever.

Kopaka: I warned him that if anything else happens to him that involves either Makuta, Rahi, or us happens again, it probably won't be of our doing or will. So, (faces Alice, who is holding Maho's hand) What are we going to do with you?

Pohatu: Hey, I might know another Country who will be quite happy to take her in…

[he looks at his own map, which Turaga Onewa had given him when he and Chiyomi started on their journey. He looks for the nearest location of his own next Kanohi, which is in OTL Bengal, a country in OTL Africa]

Pohatu: Anyways, we probably ought to get out of here.

Kopaka: Gladly.

[His Akaku fades away, to be replaced with his new Kakama mask]

Kopaka: But first, let me see what this can do…

[He powers up his mask, and disappears instantly…

[ … only to instantly reappear about 100 yards away, having done a faceplant with a *thud*.

[The others look on in silence, or in Chiyomi's case, amusement, as Kopaka gets back on his feet]

Pohatu: (yelling to his Icy friend, as Chiyomi laughs at his epic failure) Don't worry, you'll get used to it!

* * *

THE NEXT DAY…

* * *

February, 1906, near Cairo, Egyptian Sultanate…

[we cut to see Egypt-ball working in the fields of a green Sahara, about 15 KM west of Cairo, his capital. He isn't in a very good mood.]

Egypt: (Thinking) *Well, THIS is just great for my luck. First, the "humans" I wanted for myself are given to the authoritarian sh*t-hole that is China. THEN, I try to gain the two Ottoman has by going to war with him, and LOSE horribly against him. Now what do I have to do? Give him the Sini Peninsula and several tons of wheat in reparations! *beat* Given, this is EXTREMLY light compared to what he MIGHT have done to me, and that Britain's "private property" that is the Suez Canal left Sini physically detached from the rest of my clay regardless, but STILL- *

[Egypt-ball is interrupted in his thoughts as Pohatu, carrying Chiyomi on his back, suddenly appears in front of him]

Egypt: -بحق الجحيم-!؟ {-WHAT THE- !?}

Pohatu: Sorry for the sudden intrusion, Egypt, but we want to give you something.

Egypt: (clearly pissed off, as he screams at them in English) What do YOU want from me!? Huh? I am not going to give ANYTHING away to you-

Chiyomi: Woah, Woah, we came here to Give you something, not take away. Besides, we still haven't repaid for your genuine care for us aon our first night away from Po-Koro…

[Kopaka, carrying Maho and Alice on his back, appears beside Pohatu, nearly falling over in the process. Alice then gets a look from Maho, signaling her to get off Kopaka's back. Almost at once, Egypt-ball recognizes her and calms down]

Alice: (Shyly) Are… you… Egypt?

Egypt: … Why yes, I am.

Kopaka: China wanted her off his hands, as he saw no use for her. We made a deal so that we could take her to live off his clay and collect the mask we were looking for, in return for never returning to his land.

Pohatu: So… yeah. Weneedtogonowsobye (The Stone duo promptly take off over the horizon towards Morocco, with the Ice duo following them in a matter of seconds)

Egypt: (stops plowing, and waits a moment before speaking) I'm going to take you to my house and introduce you to my closest officials, then return here to continue working on making reparations to Ottoman.

Alice: … Please don't whip me or abuse me in any other way… like he did… spare me from further suffering…

Egypt: Don't worry, little one. I'll make sure that you will be treated fairly. (speaks in Arabic) {Something tells me that we are going to be good friends…}

* * *

[Cut to the Stone & Ice duos 'materializing' in the peaks of the Moroccan Highlands, which, just so you know, are still as dry as they are in OTL, unlike the rest of the Sahara.

[However, something doesn't seem quite right. The audience and our 4 protagonists can hear voices in the distance. They are coming from behind the mountaintops.

[Kopaka uses his Akaku mask (specifically, the 3 'periscopes' covering what would otherwise be his left eye) to see the source of the noises. To Chiyomi, she sorts the voices out in her head as 4 females, and 2 males.]

Kopaka: We'd better make this quick.

Maho: Why is that so?

Pohatu: Yeah why is that so- wait… Did you see something using your X-Ray vision?

Kopaka: No questions, just follow me.

[he turns around to see his 3 accomplices looking at him, their expressions telling him that they want answers. Badly.]

Kopaka: *sigh* Alright, fine. I'll tell you. *pause* I saw strangers. But I also saw power sources coming from each of them, so, like us, they are beings of great power… *squints* But are they ALLIES, or ENEMIES?

[they slowly peek around the tops of the mountains. What they see is astonishing… in another sense.

[They saw 3 human girls; who they were will be made know next chapter. They also saw 3 other Toa: One was red/red-orange, and wore Hau. Another was blue, appeared to have a climbing hook in both hands, and wore Kaukau, the mask of waterbreathing. The third was black/dark grey, a hunchback, had 3 claws-like fingers for hands, and wore Pakari, the mask of strength.

[the screen cuts to black]

* * *

Roll End credits

[Music cue: ED]

* * *

Lyrics to "Hero":

As you're on your way back home,

something catch your eyes untold.

Fear of darkness linger here;

you tremble as you get the fear.

*Very brief instrumental*

Now you're on the cornerstone,

fearing you'd be left alone.

Who will lose, who will prevail?

Who will tell the final tale?

*Very brief instrumental*

There it goes, again...

*Very brief instrumental*

There it goes, again.

*Cue: Badass instrumental outbreak*

Do you know what it takes to be a hero?

When you're lost; A piece of love, a piece of you.

Do you have what it takes to beat the fear that's

in your heart to grow up strong, and undo wrong?

To grow up strong, and undo wrong?

*brief outro instrumental*

* * *

*= Maho has been recycling her Tankery uniform ever since she woke up last episode.

**= "clay" is the Poland-ball term for a nation's territory/landmass.

***= If you don't get it, here's what China-ball meant: He took Alice's Boko doll and burnt it in his fireplace.

****= Equivalent to 24 days.

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

Nuclearalchmist: And there's Episode 3! the Toa Mata have arrived and met up with our protagonists, and things are now REALLY getting started.

Also, here's an update as of 8/7/2018: I am currently focusing on _Nights to Remember_ as of now, so uploads for this story will be more sporadic. But due to Cross Country recently starting up, among other stuff like convincing Edward Elric to quit bugging the literal crap out of me, it's going to take a while, so don't expect much from me until about November.

ALSO, CykaShotgun has gladly... borrowed... my idea of crossing GuP and Polandball, and has made his own story, _Girls und Countryballs_! Check it out if you want.

In the meantime, here's what to expect next episode!

Sincerely, Nuclearalchmist.

* * *

NEXT TIME...

THE ICE AND STONE DUOS MEET UP WITH THE DUOS OF FIRE, WATER, & EARTH!

BUT HOW DID THEY MEET UP? HOW DID THEY GET TO MOROCCO? and just as importantly, just who are they!?

FIND OUT IN EPISODE 3: QUEST FOR THE KANOHI.


End file.
